Steal My Heart, Stab My Soul
by kallmered
Summary: She fell for him; for the last Uchiha during her job to steal his ring. But when the men who hired her suddenly changed her orders to assassination, how can she do it? Can she kill Sasuke? Never...but she has to. Or it's a loved one's blood on her hands..
1. The Job

Hello again everyone. Here is my new story, although I did get some help from eleanaleone for an idea: make a spy fic and have Sakura and Sasuke fall in love. I took that idea to heart though it will be a bit deeper and Sakura is more of a thief, but she does do spy work for a good price. Thank you again for sparking my brain to working mode again. You're awesome!

Please enjoy this fiction, I'm feeling good about it and please, please review! Just a quick note and I won't feel so insecure. Also, I read every single one and they really pick me up and give me the drive to update faster. I'm such a whore with reviews…sigh. But really, I love feedback, so drop me a line and I will be very grateful for your input.

Thank you, enjoy!!

_**Please, Please review! **_

Oooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,  
Stab My Soul

Chapter 1: The Job

Sakura Haruno swept through the crowded streets of Brussels France with her skirt billowing behind and her stylish high-heels clicking on the cobblestone as she parried and twisted expertly around slower pedestrians. She was not running, that would not be proper etiquette of a French-raised woman. She was walking as if the fires of hell were at her heels.

Sakura was actually part Japanese by blood but she'd lived there in France with her foster-mother since she was six years old and she hadn't stepped foot in her homeland since. She'd been to Italy, Germany, and throughout all of Europe. She'd even been to America for a quick job and she loved to travel. But damn it to hell if she would ever _willingly_ step foot on Japanese soil again.

Sakura was getting annoyed by all the traffic until she finally came to the house she'd been moving toward. She stepped up the stairs and knocked on the door as she set down her heavy duffle bag.

It took only an instant before her foster-mother's maid of the day opened the oak doors wide and flurried swiftly in French.

"Thank you, Shizune." Sakura replied in English and looked at the woman's attire. "Nice French maid outfit." She snickered and the taller black-haired woman huffed.

"Shut up! I don't have to do this _all_ the time; sometimes it's one of the others. And we only do this to keep anyone from getting suspicious of this damn house. Too many people come and go here for it to look normal."

"So you have to make face for the horny police of Brussels."

"Exactly. If they come in for tea every now and then for a look at my legs, then let them. We get protection when the police trust us."

"Yeah, thanks Shizune."

Sakura knew exactly where her foster-mother was at and went up the long stairs that curled to the second floor. It was so good to be back; she'd been on jobs for months and hadn't had much time to rest before she was sent on to another one so a retreat would be welcome.

Sakura knocked twice with her knuckles on a mahogany door, heard the grumble of "Come in," and did.

Tsunade looked up as her daughter walked in and she smiled widely. "I heard you've been successful."

"Hell yes, I was. You have too many goddamn clients."

"Well, I happen to be second up in the organization." Tsunade purred and grabbed her bottle of sake; she loved the stuff and had crates of it imported every month. "Thirsty?"

Sakura curled her nose and nearly gagged. "No thank you. I want some wine."

"I never could understand why you don't embrace your culture."

"Well, I certainly don't look Japanese." Sakura barked back and swept over to the desk, setting down the bottle of Merlot with a snap. "I'm half-French anyway."

"And how you have pink hair is a mystery of itself." Tsunade said and smirked at the woman's temper.

"It's not _that_ pink…"

"Like a baby's bottom." Tsunade nearly snickered as she saw her foster-daughter's glare. She sighed and took a sip of her sake as she leaned back. "You are not going to like this new client's job…"

Sakura popped the cork on the bottle bad temperedly and poured the scarlet wine into the wide-rimmed crystal. "So what else is new?"

"They asked specifically for you because you're the best I have. If I could, I would have sent someone else but they are stubborn."

"Just tell me who it is…" Sakura said, though slightly getting chills.

"The Akatsuki group."

"_What?!_" The young woman nearly spat out her wine as she slapped a hand on the desk. "They are located in _fucking_ Japan!"

Tsunade was prepared for her outburst so she only shrugged. "I know that. And I know you hate the place."

"I am not going!"

"You are twenty-two years old, it was _seventeen_ years ago that they were killed!" Tsunade hissed and stood. "I was livid and heartbroken when I heard about your parents, but you were sent to me, away from those memories. You _grow_ a pair, Sakura!"

The younger woman had the familiar pain in her throat and took a deep breath through her nostrils. She couldn't understand why she remembered everything. Remembered the blood and the death at such a tender age of six, but she did.

"Fine…fuck Japan! But I'll go for you, mom." She whispered and took a large swallow of wine.

Tsunade regretted her harsh words, but they seemed to have brought some sense into her daughter. "You have the memory of a damn elephant…" she said and received a light laugh from Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm the best."

Tsunade smirked and stood up. "I'm starving so we're going to eat dinner. Call Temari, Anko TenTen with us. They will give you the stats on your mission."

ooo

Sakura ate her fish with an occasional moan as she listened to the details of her damn reluctant job. She was hired by the Akatsuki and would have no contact with Tsunadeabout her mission at any time; it would be far too dangerous. "Sounds shady to me." She said and bit a creamy asparagus stem with a snap.

"Oh it is, but the Akatsuki are a trusted branch. They are low standing within our ranks but-

"Of course they are. We are the best out of _all_ the guilds; in the _whole_ _world_! These Japs are child's play." Ankp said with a prideful snarl.

"_But_…" TenTen continued, peeved that she'd been interrupted, "They are the top guild in all of Japan and growing steadily in all of Asia."

"That must piss you off TenTen," Temari began. "That the Akatsuki might overpower your old Chinese guild?"

"It does a little, but I've long since joined the best. I'd rather be working here, with Shadow, the best of all the guilds than with China."

"At least you are honest with your ambition." Tsunade said and drank some water before continuing. "Sakura, as far as we know, you are going to steal a certain ring out of an old family shrine. Word is they stole the Uchiha family signet ring years ago and it was stolen by the family's rivals the Yamanaka clan."

"Am I too return it to the original owner?" Sakura said.

"No, not at all. Two of the Uchiha family who originally owned the ring are already within the Akatsuki already. They do not associate themselves with their old kin for reasons unknown but that is not my place to find out. We'll just say the money they've offered us for no questions asked makes up for it."

"How much will we get?"

"Six million." Tsunade said and Sakura snorted.

"That's nothing when we separate it."

"Six million for each of us intimately involved."

The table was silent in awe until Anko finally spoke up. "Why the hell are they willing to pay so much? Couldn't they just send in one of their own after a stupid ring?"

"And risk going to prison if they are seen? All the Akatsuki members are high profile business men and dignitaries of status. To put one of their own in the open is too dangerous for them. They are the kind of _thieves_ that pay for the dirty work to be done for them. This Akatsuki group is very careful about their appearances. They're completely unknown to the Japanese government and authorities because of the precautions they take and the discreet thieves for hire they employ."

Sakura nodded and leaned back. "I'm willing to do this for five million all to wee little self."

Tsunade smirked and looked over at Temari to continue the mission details. "Here is a photo of the remaining member of the Uchiha family, besides the Akatsuki." The blonde said and passed the sheet over. "He might try and steal the ring before you do. He's been training under an underground guild called Hebi. They are yet unknown to the Akatsuki."

"I love being at the top and getting special strings pulled. So…the Uchiha family is basically kaput?" Sakura said as she looked down at the man with black hair and dark eyes that seemed bore into her very soul. "Hot damn…"

"You bet," Anko grinned slyly then answered the earlier question. "The entire Uchiha family was killed in a freak accident of carbon monoxide poisoning at a family gathering. The two Akatsuki members were absent, of course, and this Sasuke Uchiha must have been at school for a late game. Then he came home to the family estate with authorities and caution tape wrapped around the house. Apparently there were about forty-five bodies being carted out in those big green bags. It must have given the guy nightmares."

Sakura looked down at the picture, feeling slightly bad about not being able to give the ring to _him_. "Poor guy…"

"That tragedy was years ago and still the Yamanaka clan will not relinquish the ring to the last visible Uchiha. They want him to marry the youngest daughter, Ino Yamanaka, in exchange for the ring back. They also want the Uchiha family's money, which was given over to the last remaining Uchiha, the one who remains in the public's view. The two Akatsuki Uchiha have completely exiled themselves so there is now, basically, only one Uchiha left." Temari said and leaned back with her champagne.

Sakura smirked and bite her thumb. "Yee-ouch. Sounds like damn soap opera."

"I'd watch it," Tsunade interjected. "And I _hate_ those corny shows."

"I _really_ don't want to go all the way to Japan, but hell, what can I do when the big boss tell _me_ what's what." Sakura said as she lifted her glass and the others followed her example. "To our greedy little claws! May they be forever manicured."

"Here, here!" Their glasses clinked together and Sakura's shattered onto the table and into her wine. They all burst into laughter save for Tsunade who saw the crystal littered across the table as a bad omen.

ooo

A week later, Sakura was on a plane to Tokyo and the turbulence made her wonder if she'd even step foot on her once-homeland again. She hoped not…

Unfortunately the plane landed just fine and she got off, dejectedly, and walked across the tar path towards two men she knew from a photo to be Itachi once-Uchiha, and Deidara- _just_ Deidara.

She already enjoyed the blonde man's fervor and energy as he reached out and pulled her to his side, a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Japan!"

"Thanks a lot. Do you always show such affection to those you employ?"

"Not really."

"Sakura Haruno." she said and stuck out a hand.

"Deidara, and this is Itachi."

She turned and shook the quiet man's hand; he gave her an ominous feeling so she gave him a slightly cooler introduction than the blond man. "Good to meet you." she said and he nodded.

"You are to begin tonight on your assaignment."

"Of course. There shouldn't be any problem." She said and stood between them as they walked to a black Mitsubishi.

The ride to their headquarters was an interesting one. Deidara loved to talk and Itachi loved to keep quiet so she only had to speak to the friendlier one, thank god.

"I read from your stats and found that you were born here in Japan." The blond said, turned to the back seat to see her as they held conversation. Itachi drove stony-faced and refused to speak to the hired help as Sakura figured he thought of her. A bit dangerous to snub the world's best and most powerful thieves guild by ignoring on of their top associates.

_Bastard…_

"Yes. I was born in Osaka. My mother was French and my father Japanese of course…but I'm sure you've already seen my file."

"It's impressive," Deidara said. "You seem to work non-stop."

"That is why I have to complete this as soon as possible." She said, seriously. "I need a break and five million is a perfect excuse for a vacation."

Deidara smirked and nodded. "I'd say."

Sakura had been given her briefing earlier and with the rest of the strange cast of Akatsuki members present. They all seemed nice enough, some a bit stranger than normal, but some were well humored like Deidara. But she kept getting a strange feeling that they reminded her of assassins, or at least murderers that pulled the strings.

She wouldn't be happy until she was back in Brussels and in her own home.

ooo

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and nodded at her outfit. She had to admit, something about black leather that fit like a second skin made her feel dangerous and slutty all at once. It was kind of empowering.

She bundled her long hair into the tight black hood that felt too tight and covered everything but her eyes and below her nose to show her mouth. She put on night goggles that reminded her of sunglasses and tapped the toes of her boots on the floor to make sure they were snug. Her gear was already strapped to her slim utility belt, so she clipped it on and turned out of the small room and walked down a short, dim hallway and entered an underground parking garage.

Sakura had been given a heavily tinted car all to herself and a fake Id in case she was pulled over. She opened the door and plopped into the leather chair, then tapped the GPS system on.

After a half hour of driving, the map brought her to a high class neighborhood with huge lots and even bigger houses; mansions galore. She pulled over three houses away in the driveway of one of the Akatsuki members' homes and got out. At three in the morning, with no lights shining around, she easily made it into the Yamanaka house.

The sealed room was simple to break into and the security system was child's play to her skilled fingers. Once the unarmed beep resounded, she opened the door and found, among other valuables, the signet ring of the Uchiha family. The crest looked like a poke'ball to her, like the one she'd seen on her niece's favorite show, and she grabbed it up. It was white gold and gorgeous despite the strange crest.

Just as she was about to set it in her pocket, she felt a sharp object though the material over her neck. "Drop the ring, Akatsuki pawn."

She actually smirked as she turned her head a bit to see him. To her dismay he towered over her petite frame and she almost drooled. He was so sexy even though she hadn't seen his face yet, save for a photo.

He couldn't see her eyes through her goggles, but she could see his through the slit in his mask and they were fathomless and dark as she remembered. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

ooooooooooooooooo

thank you! Please lremember to review and let me know if you like where this is heading. I take anonymous reviews as well.

thanks!


	2. Club Hebi

Hello, thanks for reading! And please keep me up to date with reviews. Tell what you like and dislike. Thanks.

oooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,  
Stab My Soul

Chapter 2: Club Hebi

Sakura had been hoping he would show up. It would have been boring had he not. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

His eyes showed nothing and he said again, "Give me the _ring_."

She shook her head and said, though in a voice lower than normal, "I don't _zink_ I am at liberty to grant you _zat_ request."

He heard the trace of a light accent that told her she was foreign, but he couldn't place it.

"Please understand; I _vould_ give it over, but I'd loose millions."

She was…Swedish? Here in Japan as a thief? He wondered how such a strange circumstance would force the Akatsuki to hire a woman thief…from Sweden. But weren't those people were supposed to be tall?

"I don't give a damn about your money. That is _my_ family ring." He snapped and made to stab her, but she rammed her knee up and kicked his nether regions.

Sakura nearly laughed with glee when he hit the floor and twisted out of his way as his weakened hand reached out to stop her. She took off down the hall silently and hopped through the window she'd opened after shutting off the security code. Just as she was going through she felt a body tackle her own and they fell to the ground with a thump.

Sakura found herself on her stomach with a hard male body squashing her into the ground. She panicked, wriggling and kicking to get free, but he sat up and straddled her.

With ease he flipped her over, and with one hand locked her hands above her head. Sasuke pulled off her mask and she hissed as the wig clamped tightly on her own hair beneath.

He stared down in awe at the Swedish blonde woman beneath himself and noted her big blue eyes, glaring up at him. She swiftly pulled a hand loose and swiped his own mask off. "You, "she snapped, keeping her accent. "Why the _fuk_ did you tackle me?!"

"A woman shouldn't take advantage of a man like that." He said simply and found the ring in her pocket, then slipped it inside his tight black suit.

"And a man shouldn't take advan-_tige_ of a _voman_ with his strength and his _dik_, so we're _even_!"

Before she could kick him off and steal the ring back, sirens from police cars wailed and they were up and gone within an instant. She didn't even have the chance stop him…

ooo

She took her time driving, so it was six-thirty in the morning she got back to Akatsuki head quarters. She sighed and laid her head against the wheel. _Shit!_

She got out of the car and walked into the main building where she found only three members there. She noticed Itachi and Deidara first and it took her a moment to recognize the man named Madara, the second once-Uchiha. "It went well?" Deidara asked and their faces fell when she took a sharp intake of breath.

"No. Uchiha was there and he stole it before I could take it. The cops came and interrupted." Before they could open their mouths she lifted a hand and silenced them. "I wasn't followed. I hid my car at Sasori's home before everything."

Madara rubbed his chin as he looked at the ground. "I suspected that whelp would have intercepted the ring first. He was invited there before by the Yamanaka's. He must have memorized the layout of the house."

Sakura lifted her chin up and stared them in the eyes. "I'll complete this for you. I can follow him and get close before he knows what's hit him; the ring will be as good as yours."

"And how do you plan on getting near him?" Itachi asked, "_Seduce_ him?"

She nearly blushed but held her head high. "If need be. I can steal the nail off a finger." Deidara laughed at her metaphor and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're not angry at this. It's just a slight problem and we've prepared for it. You're going to have him hire you, like as a maid."

"No _fucking_ way."

"Alright, but whatever you do, get close to him." Deidara said. "I've already punched through your five million into a secure account. Again, there's a fake Id. I just used the name Sakura; it's too common to worry about. Your associates won't get paid until the ring is in our hands, though. Is that alright?"

Sakura nodded. "That's just fine. I'll need some time to learn about his schedule and when he sleeps and eats; whenever he keeps that ring. And I need to contact my boss. She _must_ know what's happened so she can send over some reinforcements to help me. I need a technical team."

Itachi looked angry, but she turned her own fierce fake-blue eyes on him. "I told you. I need some technical help here."

"Alright," Itachi said after thinking it over. "Deidara is going with you."

She shrugged. "That's fine." _You prick..._

"Come on. Let's go rent a house." The blonde man said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

She couldn't help what she said next. It was burning her head. "Are you a gay man?"

"No, I'm straight. Did I fool you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Deidara said. "I have to pretend I am as a distraction so some dickheads in high society won't question why I disappear sometimes at their parties. I too have sticky fingers." To prove it, he wiggled them and showed her what was in his hand: an unopened pearl tampon…

"You _bastard_! That was in the bag on my belt!"

"You should have put it in already then." Deidara said, then couldn't help himself from his next sentence. "It would have been more fun to steal!"

He didn't have time to dodge her punch so he walked the rest of the way to the garage with a bloodied nose.

"I might have preferred you being gay." She snapped and kicked the swinging door open.

ooo

Two days later Sakura was staying at a rented house with Anko and Temari there as her technical team and Deidara as Akatsuki's little bird and her entertainment...sort of.

"This is going to interesting," he said and looked out the window to where he could just barely make out the front entrance of the Uchiha estate between the roofs of houses. "Unfortunately, it will be very boring as well."

"I think I know what I have to do, ladies," Sakura said and looked over to Deidara. "And _gentleman_, if you can be called one."

Temari smirked and popped the top on her beer. "And what would that be?"

Sakura smirked and said, "Find everything you can about Hebi. I need to get in."

"A snake?"

Sakura ignored Deidara's question and focused on the screen where, below, Anko's nimble fingers were flying over the keyboard. She leaned near her partner's ear and whispered very low, "We have to keep quiet about sensitive things around him…he might be bugged and I know he is acting as little spy."

Anko nodded and whispered, "Well, I'd send one too," Anko said, "They did invest millions for a damn ring, which I still don't understand why they want it so much. Boys and their toys…"

Sakura smirked just as the screen flashed to a picture of a club. She could hear Deidara's incessant questions about what the hell a snake had to do with anything when she turned.

"Club Hebi." She said and he looked up at her with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun."

"I have to go. Alone."

"Damn." Anko hissed good-naturedly and bit a stick of pocky. "You get all the fun."

"And you get all the take-out, dumplings and dango your little heart desires." Sakura cooed and that shut up her whiney friend.

"Just bring some drinks on your way back." Temari said and popped another beer open.

"Sure,"

Sakura got directions printed out and the dress code of the club from Anko, then realized she had to dress to kill. So she did...

She pulled out a long black dress, and did her magic to it with scissors and a needle for a good two hours.

It turned out well; her black dress was now dangerously short and was completely sleeveless. She added on ice-pick sharp, stiletto heels that gave her a bit of height and she pulled her soft pink hair into a messy bun. She didn't care that she was going to show her true face and hair to Sasuke Uchiha; it's not like he was going to know enough about her for it to even matter…

She put some emeralds in her ears and a dash of makeup to give her smoky eyes before she trotted downstairs and spotted Deidara as her escort. He was wearing some faded jeans and a t-shirt beneath a brown-leather jacket.

"Damn!" he exclaimed with a smirk and caught her hand. "You clean up nice!"

"I was clean an hour ago!" she snapped but was grinning also.

She left Anko and Temari to some streamed videos on of _'Are You Afraid of The Dark'_ and two big bowls of popcorn.

Deidara wanted to drive, but she wouldn't let him. Sakura turned the key and the engine roared to life. She backed out of the garage, into the street then spotted the blonde man being annoying again. "What are you doing?" she asked as she hit it into drive. Deidara was playing with the radio, displeased with the selection and kept roving over the stations.

Sakura ended up hearing many different Japanese songs: pop, rock, emo, emo-screamo, blues, opera, classical, until she just flipped it off. "If you can't choose one the first time around, don't listen to anything. Besides, you'll hear more of them soon enough." She said as they pulled into the crowed parking lot.

Deidara leaned over and laid on the horn when some asshole swung out and nearly hit their car. "Learn to drive, ass fuck!" he shouted through the windshield.

"He can't hear you!"

Sakura grabbed the Deidara's arm before he got out to start a fight and held him down in his seat. "Calm down! You can't cause a damn scene. And besides, we have a parking spot right by the front now."

She pulled in and shut off the car then caught his hand and looked him square in the eye. "Have you ever gone on an undercover job before?"

"No."

"Then just don't do or say anything that will cast suspicion on us. I am trying to get the Uchiha close enough to steal the ring."

Deidara sighed and nodded. "Sure. I'm going to be on the dance floor. It's not often I actually get to dance with a woman."

"Oh yeah...I new to tell you about the initiation into the club…"

ooo

The line was long and took them a while to get to the bouncers guarding the doors. They openly eyed Sakura and her teeny dress, but didn't like the pretty boy Deidara at all. "Invitation?"

Sakura held out the Rolex watch that belonged to the largest bouncer and her partner dangled a wallet between his two fingers. The two big men mumbled about it, but allowed them in with black wrist bands.

The club was packed to the brim and Sakura had to elbow her way to the bar alone, as she's lost track of Deidara. Not surprised that he went off on his own, she squeezed herself a spot at the bar and waited until the bar tender showed up.

She noticed the patrons around the bar looked to be of an agreeable sort, not too dirty or grungy as petty thieves would go, but mostly a well-dressed middle class of medium skill.

Sakura felt someone reach near her ear and brush over her emerald earring and her hand instinctivly whipped up, twisted. The man beside her yelped in pain and she glared over her shoulder at him. "Watch your fingers around fellow thieves." She hissed and watched him slink away as another man took his place. She instantly stiffened and looked up into familiar dark eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha himself gazed down at her, smirking. "Not very smooth, was he?"

"You'd think being in a building full of thieves that he'd be more cautious. Is it not the ethnical code not to steal from another thief?" she said it with a smile, despite the chill that ran down her spine; it felt so exciting to be so close to him, her target.

"Unless we compete for the same item, of course" He said as the bartender showed up.

"Of course; Martini, dry." She said and waited as the man readied the drink for her and her eyes drifted back up to Sasuke's slowly. "I'm Sakura. Are you here often?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I've just heard about this place." It was true. Anko had entered a special code that allowed them access to the Hebi club site and the special qualifications for entering.

"You must have some skill to enter with that." He pointed down at the black wrist band on her arm and she smiled.

"I dabble here and there."

Sasuke was intrigued by the new little vixen. It'd been a while since a new member entered with such an…exotic persona. Her hair was an interesting color, though he doubted it was natural. And for once in a long while, he wanted to find out.

Sasuke also enjoyed the way this faerie-like little woman's eyes drifted over him, enticingly, cautiously. She looked like a woman with secrets…

Her witchy-green met his and he felt that first, wild spike of desire build up inside his chest and rove down, lower. "And you? You are wearing one also, except your's is metal and not paper like mine." She said, and leaned over his forearm to get a closer look. _Damn! He's not wearing the ring!_

Her fingers traced slightly over his skin as she held the band and had his body heat spike. "I like it. It's masculine, but it could easily be put on a woman and be just as sexy."

"So I'm sexy am I?"

_Those eyes again…_he thought.

"No." she said and laughed. "The bracelet."

Sakura could feel how much Sasuke was enjoying her presence. Maybe…no, it was too much to hope that he would ask her tonight…

"Are you from one of the guilds in Tokyo?"

"No, not really." She said, smiling cattily in her mind. _Oh god…_he was going to ask her to join!

She got her drink from the bartender, was in the process of fishing out a bill hidden in the bun of her hair, when Uchiha slapped down a five for her.

"Thank you." she said and he barely felt her hand slip a bill in his back pocket. "But I've got it."

"You've pretty good." He said, though had he not been paying attention, hoping that she'd pass his test, he would not have noticed her place it in his pants until he found it in the bottom of his washer or dryer. "So you're not tied up with anything?"

"No, anybody except some friends I keep stashed away for a rainy day."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in to kiss her, his lips brushing hers lightly, though they burned and begged for more.

She grinned against his soft lips and looked down at her wrist, a black metal band wrapped around nicely. "I hope you don't use that approach to initiate a new _male_ member."

"I don't for anyone."

"Except for me?" she breathed and he smirked, bring her close to hyperventilating.

"Come here tomorrow. Just show your band to a big man named Jugo. He'll bring you into the back where you'll hear more."

Sakura grinned at him. "Taking in a stray…" she warned.

"I doubt you're a stray." He replied easily and leaned over once again. "If anyone questions you, tell them Sasuke Uchiha sent you."

"Is that your way of an introduction?" she asked.

"It's a start." He said and walked away.

Sakura's eyes watched his back and she smiled to herself as she drank the remaining bit of her martini. _Now where the hell is Deidara?_

She used the bar below the stools and stood carefully, looking out over the crowd. She could see him dancing within a myriad of woman, tossing his arms in the air like spaghetti. Sakura rolled her eyes and started her journey to her partner, elbowing anyone who wanted her to join a mosh pit.

Sasuke could see well where he was from above the room, looking down at Sakura steadily making her way across the room. She grabbed a man with long blond hair and tried to pull him away from the grasps of the woman surrounding him.

He could see her tug helplessly and then finally punch his ear when he succumbed and waved goodbye to his ladies.

"Who are those two?" Karin said from beside him; he could hear the nagging, jealous tone of her voice. "Jugo said he got a couple new black bands in here. It's been a while."

Sasuke said nothing and watched his mystery girl and her friend, he supposed, move out of the club. He wondered if he'd gone too far with her too soon. Invited her in...

But something about her was drawn to him and he wanted to figure out why she seemed so mysterious and dangerous despite her slight, innocent appearance.

This Sakura was going to be an interesting pastime for a while…

Oooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading. Let me know how this is going. Please review!!


	3. Dangerous Relations

Hello. Thanks for reading and WAITING, Im sorry it took months. I was in Basic Training (military bootcamp) . Please review if you like it, hate it, or think it needs improvement. Thanks.

oooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,

Stab My Soul

Chapter 3:

Sakura leaned easily against the plastic bench outside of a little souvenir shop, licking her mint ice-cream cone with great relish. Deidara was at her side, speeding through his own extra large mixed-cone of bubblegum blast and chocolate fever ice-cream.

"So, did you get one of these?" she asked and looked up at him, showing him the black band.

"Actually, no." he said. "But I would have, had I pretended to be gay. One of those boss guys, like the Uchiha- Suigetsu was his name- is a flaming beacon of gay pride. I envy him for being so confident about himself. So anyways, I wanted to pursue the ladies; I rarely get the opportunity."

Sakura bit the cone and noticed her partner licking his messy fingers. "You're finished already?"

"Yep."

She smirked and held the rest of her cone out to him as he snatched it up. "Thanks." Deidara looked down at the band on her arm and studied it. "So that's their sign, eh?"

"Sign?"

"To show other's who their big boss is."

"Small fries," she corrected. "Compared to our organization."

Deidara stopped munching for a moment and stared ahead. "Off the book, Sakura…" He spoke softly and more serious than ever before, so she turned her head and watched him. "I was thinking about this job…It's become nothing more than a war between a man and the two who killed his family."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Two killers? So you know!"

"Don't say a word to anyone about what I'm going to tell you…not until you are out of Japan." Deidara warned, his amber eyes dark with warning. "You know about the family tragedy, but did you know why such a thing happened to the Uchiha's?"

"It was carbon monoxide poisoning." She said. "Everyone in the family died except for Sasuke. Itachi and Madara had already severed their ties and their names with the family so there was no blame or suspicion cast upon…" She slapped a hand to her mouth before she could gasp in shock and horror.

Deidara pulled her to her feet and got her walking to avoid strange looks cast upon them by the younger population of Japan. "Yes, it's true. Itachi and Madara ordered a hit-man to kill their whole fucking family over a dispute." He said and put an arm over her shoulders in a brotherly gesture.

"What the hell did they argue about to make them just _massacre_ their family?" Sakura asked quietly.

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know the catalyst of the issue, but I imagine what they did, they did it either for power or for protecton."

Sakura didn't understand it. _**Why** would they kill their family?_

She and Deidara walked back to the car in silence, though she still had unanswered questions. "So…why were you telling me this in the first place?" she said as she revved the engine to life and took them back to the rented house.

Deidara was slumped in his seat as he looked out the window onto the brightly lit scenes they passed. "Well…I'm dropping out of the Akatsuki."

Sakura looked over to him, measuring. "My organization Shadow can find a place for you if you like. We frown upon unsponsored thieves, you know."

Deidara smirked and looked over to her. "Darling, what would make you think that I would thieve without a sponsor? I _would_ want Shadow to accept me. But it's an exclusive branch."

Sakura smirked. "I happen to know which strings to pull."

ooo

The next morning Sakura walked downstairs for much needed coffee. She spotted Anko asleep on the couch and Temari clicking through sites on the internet, still researching.

When the blonde turned, her eyes lit up. "Did you get accepted? There's no way it could happen so…Holy shit!" She caught the black band Sakura sported on her wrist and moaned in annoyance. "God damn, why _do_ you get all the fun?"

"Because the last time you went on undercover assignment," The pink-haired woman said with a smile. "You ended up with a fiancé."

"True, even though it all panned out better than expected…" Temari turned back to the computer and brought up some web pages, browsed. "Shikamaru ended up joining Shadow."

"Yeah, lucky guy."

Sakura left the techno-wizard to her research and walked over to the modern kitchen, grabbed a cup for coffee.

"Get me one!" she heard the muffled voice of Anko from beneath the mountain blankets on the couch and grabbed another mug. This time she added sugar, heaps of it, and was about to walk back when she heard Temari's voice.

"Be a doll, Sakura?"

The woman grumbled as she grabbed cream, over-poured it on purpose, and then followed with coffee. Carefully, she grabbed all three cups and brought them into the room. She laid one on the coffee table by Anko and watched as the woman's hand whipped out from under the covers, snagging the mug, bringing back beneath miraculously not spilling a drop. Although when it came to sugar, Anko treated anything like a newborn baby.

Sakura moved forward and handed the purposely over-creamed mug to Temari. She waited as the blonde sipped and nodded. "It's good."

"So have you learned anything else about the club?" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not too much, actually. They have decent hack protection." Temari said in a murmur.

"If anyone can hack it one of you can. I have to go shopping for a new dress. You wanna come with Anko? Get a sexy outfit?" She turned her head and spotted a purple-nailed finger flipping her the bird. "Suit yourself."

Temari smirked and handed her a couple hundred bucks. "Have fun, champ."

"Yeah, sure."

ooo

That night, Sakura walked up to Club Hebi alone and looked up to the bigger bouncer blocking her entrance into the building. "Juugo?"

"That's me." He said and but didn't seem fazed by her appearance. She'd chosen well with her dress and he was trying not to notice. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to see Sasuke."

"Band?"

She lifted her wrist and showed him the gleaming black metal. Juugo nodded and set a hand on her shoulder, steering her into the loud and lively club. "We're going up." He said right away, and she spotted some stairs that were guarded by two more bouncers.

Sakura started walking up, her black heels clinking on the metal steps as she went. Juugo unlocked a barred door and allowed her inside. "He's over there at the circle of chairs." And then the big man left again.

Sakura moved forward and though it was dim, the lights of the strobes and the disco ball from downstairs shown around her, slightly guiding her way. She could see his hair glowing from the candlelight of the round table and her heart started pounding in her chest for a reason she didn't know.

Sasuke could see her coming wearing her hair in messy, sexy disarray and a burgundy dress that hugged her slim waist. The skirt flared out slightly with flowing cloth and she sported bare shoulders. Gold earrings peeked through her hair and silver necklaces dangled over her nicely endowed breasts, bouncing against her chest as she walked with a confident gait.

She looked like a goddamn gypsy, sent from hell to seduce him.

Sakura stepped forward and saw Sasuke clearly, sitting alone on the crimson seats. "Uchiha," She said shortly, then took a seat next to him. She could tell his eyes were roaming her body and she was beginning to think it would be easier than she thought to seduce him.

"Any trouble getting here?" he asked, and Sakura shook her head, leaned up to grab an empty flute of crystal for wine.

"Red or white," Sasuke said, his eyes hide beneath his hair as he looked down at the candle-shadowed valley of her breasts. She was so damn exotic…unlike any woman he'd ever known.

"Red." She murmered and he took the bottle, poured the crimson liquid into the glass. She swirled it around, nosed it, and approved. The wide-rimmed flute reached her lips and she drank softly, the perfect seductress. She just hoped he wouldn't get her all the way to the bed…She might not be able to resist anymore; not with this tall, gorgeous man.

"Hey," Sasuke murmured and her witchy eyes rose to his onyx ones.

"Yes?"

"Come with me," He said and held out his hand for hers.

Sakura, taken slightly aback, never faltered her gaze despite a flicker of doubt. Was this it? The very thing she'd been avoiding for her whole adult life? She was still a goddamn virgin…

Sakura Haruno, Shadows top undercover thief, foster daughter of its highest supervisor, seductionist extraordinaire...was still a virgin. Never been touched, never been kissed, and yet there she was, a mistess of seduction her very job and life depending on it. Taught by the best of the best to make her an indescribably arousing woman and yet at the same time protected her virginity, everytime.

But now she was considering breaking the cardinal rule of having a dangerous relation, even as harmless as sex, with her target.

Despite all the cons, she found herself meeting Sasuke's face, his eyes dark and promising carnal delights which gave her skin a haze of shivers. His gentle, yet calloused fingers brushed her own softly and quite literally melted the very little resolve she had left in her reserves.

Mentally breaking the chain around herself, Sakura smiled genuinely, slyly. "Why the hell not?"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

They we go, some action finally. So, I should be putting some more up, but we'll see how fast. I have to work a lot. Thanks for reading!


	4. Je t'aime

It's been a while since I've updated, and I appreciate all of you readers who have stuck through with me. I've been way to busy with studying. Anyways, on with the fic. Oh, yeah that's right. The big lemon!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steal My Heart,

Stab My Soul

Sasuke led her upstairs, to another level she hadn't been told about from Temari. Her tall man of sin opened the only door down the hallway they'd entered and revealed a luxurious condo. The lights were dim, the colors of the living room red, black, and silver. She smiled softly at the candles and wondered momentarily if he had lit them earlier, hoping for this exact event.

"Damn it." she heard him mutter and she looked over to him as he glared at the candles. "Yukiko lit them. The cleaning lady… she's a hopeless romantic."

Sakura smiled easily, relaxed. "_Oui, romantique._"

Sasuke looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. "French?"

_Opps…way to go!_

Sakura easily covered her mistake. "Oh, I dabble. A vast understanding of languages is key for my…specification." 

_Never give your target any truth as to your identity…_

"Hn. Interesting."

Sasuke had turned to the bar and poured Sakura a glass of red, whiskey for himself. She smiled as her white hand reaching easily for the wine and she dared to touch a single finger to his, drag it back over his knuckle as she took the glass.

The innocent touch sent heat burning through their veins and into their nerves stroking the fires of desire. Sakura's heart quickened, she could hear Sasuke breathing a little more deeply. The air seemed to thicken and she found herself struggling to act casual with him. Harder to hold her mission in mind…

Such fiery a touch though.

How will it be when they actually…

She nearly blushed as she took a step back and looked up into his eyes. Her breath did catch in her throat this time when the intensity of those dark eyes met her lighter ones. Watching, absorbing, obsessing...

She watched him set his glass down, those eyes still on her and as he stepped forward, nearing her body, she felt a very real fear engulf and over power her reasons for being there. This was dangerous!

If he knew what she was there for, besides the fact that she had willingly followed to also have sex with this gorgeous and highly attractive man, he would probably hand her over to the police or worse.

He was so much larger than she, that when he neared more she turned her face to the side, feeling his impressive height looming above her. Even her red heels were no match against his tall body.

Sasuke noticed her sudden lose of confidence and wondered what was wrong. Was she scared? But why? Surely an exotic, sensual woman such as she would have had a long trail of broken hearts.

Deciding she needed a little warming up, he stepped up nearer as she was watching the wine in her glass ripple. She retracted even more into herself, arms wrapping herself as if cold. Her eyes lifted higher until they finally, finally met his, and he was smiling lightly at her.

"What?" she asked and took a sip of her merlot. When she was finished his hand reached out, causing her to jump, and he took the wine, set it aside.

"I think you need to relax, Sakura. I really won't bit."

She allowed him to get even nearer and looked up, reminding herself that if she acted too differently, which she actually did act much like her normal self around him, he would get suspicious.

Sasuke lifted a hand to her cheek, brushed the hair away and lifted her face. He waited for her to open her eyes, watched her take a deep breath. Then her eyes opened and he felt an uncomfortable pang in his chest. _Weird…_

He brushed it off as nothing, though he didn't realize as he leaned in for their first kiss, that he did so differently than any other woman he'd ever had. It was something…more.

Sakura allowed his lips to come closer to her own, unknowing what to expect. She waited for it, and was not disappointed.

She was like life itself and he was a dying man. She was so open and willing, excited even, that he was beyond aroused. The kiss seemed to make her alive again, and his arms set themselves on her small hips before riding up to her waist.

It was like heaven! How could she have missed this!? Sakura _loved_ the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her waist. It felt so natural, so right, that her fears were alleviated. And how could this be a danger to her? It seemed almost that she had him in control, wrapped around her little finger and making him take his time and care with her.

Sasuke took them up more by running his hands higher, skirting the sides of her breasts. He heard her little moan, somewhere between annoyance and arousal, and it made him harder. She was acting so innocent it was driving him insane!

Sakura moaned again, loudly, as his hands grasped her breasts roughly and his kisses lowered to her neck, then up to her ear. "I need you, Sakura…" She felt a shiver of delight run through her body at his words, the hair on her skin prickling with knowledge. He wanted to begin…

Sakura didn't want to wait longer either; she was curious now. "Just take me…please."

Her plea sent his hormones racing and he lifted her easily, carried her little body into his darkly accented bedroom and lied her down on the satin bedspread.

Sasuke straightened to undo the tie of his shirt, watching her as she kicked off her heels to the floor. She looked up as they hit the carpet and smiled lightly, just enough for him to smirk back with anticipation.

His silver, silk vest hit the floor before his belt and his shirt. Sakura had sat up, eyes downcast, not willing herself to see _it_ just yet. She'd seen depictions of artists of course, but had looked away when Anko had brought home a porno for the four of them to watch. Which was a crazy story on its own...

She took off her necklaces, and was considering her earrings too, when she heard heavy cloth hit the floor. _His pants…_

Sakura's eyes lifted slowly, following the appealing length and muscle of his legs and up, up, stopping at the serpent Anko had once told her about. Indeed it looked like some kind of creature. Was that really a human appendage?

Still, she was blushing heavily and her heart rate had speed up tremendously. She felt her skin heat up and she wondered if she was getting sick but Sasuke was pleased with her reaction and he leaned down, watched as her heady eyes lifted slowly, heatedly. "Sasuke…"

That was all he needed.

He laid her down, covering her with his own body as his hands roamed everywhere; her waist, her breasts, her hips. He was a drowning man…

Sakura moaned and barely registered she was near naked, as he gazed down, dumbstruck at her underwear: burgundy corset, garter straps, and black thigh-highs all matching her dress and heels.

"_God_ women are such strange and amazing creatures." He muttered as he took in her overly sexual body. How did she wear this amazingly tempting outfit? Within the haze of his powerful lust, he realized he'd seen the same outfit is his mother's magazine…a French one. But if she was French, what the fuck did he care?

Throwing the idea far into the back of his mind, Sasuke unstrapped the front of the corset and pulled it wide open.

Sakura jumped at the sudden chill on her chest and she looked down to see Sasuke grinning slyly down upon her breasts. Her arms flew up and protected them from his hungry eyes, but he looked up to her eyes and smirked so damned handsomely, that she melted when he moved her arms. He tossed the red corset somewhere behind and wrapped his arms around her soft body, kissed her deeply.

"You're perfect, Sakura…"

She nearly sighed as he gave her the best feelings she'd never known. She instinctively lifted her legs around his waist and allowed herself to be mauled by his hands and lips, when suddenly she felt a poking sensation against her wetness and before she could even grasp what was happening, Sasuke ripped through her, tearing her maidenhood roughly away.

Her scream ripped the room and Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. "S-Sakura!?"

She had tears running down her face and her nails were piercing his shoulders, causing blood to bead. The woman took deep breaths and awaited the pain and throbbing to leave from between her legs, but it was sure taking its damn time.

Sasuke had no idea, no _thought_ that she may be a virgin. Hell she was so sexual, so goddamned gorgeous, he never imagined she might be pure. He had just made a huge mistake. "Sakura…" he murmured into her ear and ran a hand through her hair to sooth.

"It hurts Sasuke. Its too much!"

"Shh…" he whispered and kissed her cheek, moving up to her lips. He tried to distract her for awhile before she began to respond and kiss him back. "Tell me when…"

She didn't understand what he meant, but soon she forgot about the pain. It wasn't even there except soreness, and then he began to move just a fraction. That adjustment he made sent tremors of pleasure through her body and she sighed blissfully.

Sasuke looked up and smirked. "Ready Sakura?"

"Yes, please!"

He began to move, a little harder and faster each time. "Sakura!" he moaned and felt her become wetter. "Say my name…"

"S-Sasuke." She murmured and kissed him as he continued thrusting into her warmth.

"His pace quickened, their breaths both became ragged and their blood was racing. "S-Sakura!"

"More, more!" she moaned and began to meet him in his thrusts by pistoning her hips to him.

His eyes were closed tight but forced himself to look up and watch her body fight for an elusive climax. He continued moving in and out of her, pumping for her, for him, for themselves as one.

But he was watching her closely, more aroused than ever, watching her swollen lips part as she panted his name, watched her breasts move with his rhythm. How was there any way this woman had been a virgin, and he had been the one to take it?

Sasuke leaned down and captured her lips as he picked up the pace for her, knowing she was teetering on the edge of that sweet abyss. "Sakura…"

She was in pure bliss, feeling him move so intimately against her. She'd decided right then and there that there would be no one else who she would allow to do this to her. She was his…

"S-Sasuke…I'm feeling strange!"

"You're going to come, love. Don't fight it." He murmured, not registering that he'd just given her an endearment. His mother had called his father such a name, and it was something he cared greatly about. So clearly his mind wanted to keep this exotic little woman here, in his bed and arms. Too bad he was a little slow with these things…

"Ah, it's…too much!" She cried, but then he picked up the pace even further, giving her a shocking orgasm. She cried out loudly and her manicured nails clawed into his shoulders. _"Oh, mon dieu!"_

Her little flourish of French had him looking up and grinning. _Kind of sexy…_

He quickly moved, trying to capture his own climax, when she suddenly vaulted up into his arms and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sasuke…" she murmered. He barely heard her as he moved against her warmth, panting and groaning as he neared his own climax. His face was buried in her neck as she sat up against him, moving with him on his lap. "God, Sakura…"

Finally he came, as she did, and together they shuddered and quaked with the aftermath of their loving. He hadn't remembered to pull out, but that was the last on his mind at the moment. Sasuke watched her as she fell back, spent and sore but fully satisfied. Her emerald eyes opened, searching for his own and he knelt towards her, captured her lips once more. "You're perfect…" he whispered.

Sakura felt her heart warm, but at the same time, it stuck a knife inside it. This was a dream, a cruel lie and there was no way they could be together. She was lying both to him, and herself.

"_Je t'aime…"_ So she murmured her own feelings before kissing him and willing her demons to leave their sanctuary.

He figured that meant something endearing, so he only pulled her closer. "Stay," he murmered, but she knew she couldn't. Too dangerous for her own heart…

So she lied in his arms until she knew he was asleep, and then she slowly crept out of his grasp. She began to dress herself, pulling on the corset, then her burgundy dress, and she watched Sasuke breathing deeply.

He'd been so gentle to her, how could she betray him so?

But she suddenly caught a flash of metal and she knew it was the ring, so she stepped over to it silently and looked upon the gorgeous white gold and Uchiha insignia. For him to have sought this must have been difficult. But…she had a bargain to keep up.

She knew Tsunade would kill her if she backed out merely because she had allowed her heart to be stolen by a rogue thief.

Her hand reached out and she nearly picked up the ring, before she realized there was an invisible radar. She had seen the mount the ring was lying one once before, but this set up was cake for her. So she pulled out a bobby pin she always kept handy and poked a single hole in the device, turned, and disabled the alarm.

With a silent sigh, she picked up the ring and looked at it dejectedly. She wished she didn't have to do this…

So with her heels in hand and the ring in his fist, she stepped silently to Sasuke, kissed his lips softly, and left the condo.

ooooooooooooooo

On the way back to the rented home, Sakura had called Tsunade to tell her about her success. "It's done."

"Good…Sakura, are you alright? You sound different."

"I'm fine, Tsunade…We should be back in a few days."

She hung up her cell phone and continued the drive, turning on some soulless violins to her radio. That's how she felt…soulless.

Suddenly her phone rang, and she reached over, picked it up. "Tsunade, I told you…I'm fine."

"Somehow I think you are, Sakura."

Her blood chilled at the darkness in his voice, the hatred behind it. "Sasuke…"

"You took the ring from me. After what we…you're nothing but a thief. A thief and a damn _whore_."

That made her anger heat up and she snarled over the phone. "I _am_ a thief, but I'm no goddamn whore. It was me and you in that bedroom; no one and nothing else except you and I. _Salaud…_"

"God you and that French, I _knew_ it was a clue to your _fucking_ betrayal!"

"Stop it, Sasuke." She muttered and kept her eyes on the road and lowered the phone from her ear, hearing his angry words still.

"And I bet you're going to hock it off, aren't you. Gonna go screw someone else to make the price even better aren't you? You were just fucking pretending to being a damn virgin. You're nothing but a god damned whore!"

_Beep Beep_

Sasuke stopped his ranting when he realized she'd hung up on him. He snarled and looked over at the bed, spotted the stain that was proof of her maidenhood, one which he'd so easily taken. One she'd so willingly given…

He'd yelled because she meant more than just a random lay. Sasuke knew it, deep down; he wanted no other than Sakura in his life. But look at who she was! A thief, one with some considerable skill he knew.

Who was she working for?

It wasn't possible it was his damned brother or Madara…no way. Not a woman who spoke French as if it were her natural language. She'd reverted back to it several times that night, it wasn't coincidence. Perhaps they'd gotten smarter and hired more precise thieves?

But the thought that if she was working for them and had only been doing her job, made it sting all the more worse when he looked up on his laptop what she had said a few moments before he'd fallen asleep. 

_"Je t'aime…"_

I love you…


	5. Je suis désolé

By the time Sakura entered the rented house, she had become surely, moody, and most of all, broken

Alright, another chapter! Hopefully these will be coming out more steadily. Thanks for being so patient!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,  
Stab My Soul

By the time Sakura entered the rented house she had become surely, moody, and most of all, broken.

How she let one man turn around her whole outlook on…well, _everything_ was beyond her. His words of hate stung her soul, stabbed it through brutally. But she had stolen something dear to him too. Just as valuable as her soul…His heart, and he was furious.

She knew she would be hunted down though god knew she wasn't afraid of that. She'd been hunted down by police, hitmen, and Private investigators. But, she mused, she'd never been chased down by a man with a broken heart.

It wasn't going to be so easy to dodge that…

Once she kicked off her stilettos, she roughly ran a hand through the tangles in her hair. _Tangles he gave me…_

Sakura nearly moaned in pain, before she heard a great deal of rustling in the living area. She turned the corner, guessing it was just Anko and Temari cleaning up their computers to get ready to leave. They'd likely been phoned by Tsunade beforehand…

The tired woman looked up, and the breath in her throat nearly choked her. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she howled and recognized that big, ugly man named Kakuzu and some other brute that reminded her of a vampire. Both of them worked for Akatsuki and both of them were holding her friends by their necks, squeezing.

"Put them _down!_"

The two men laughed and resumed their torture. Temari let out a tiny whimper and they sneered deliriously at their pain. Anko was looking steadily at Sakura, as if to reassure the pink-haired thief all would be well.

"_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?__" _Sakura finally snapped and took a step forward.

"What did she say?" Hidan said and looked over to Kakuza who shrugged his shoulder in confusion.

"Sh-she said 'w-what the f-fuck are you d-doing here?'" Anko choked out.

"Oh! Now we see. Well, we're getting sick of waiting for you girly, so we have a small change of plan."

"Yeah," Hiden said, "You are going to kill the Uchiha brat. They figured it would just be easier, cause in the long run the only reason they need the ring is because of that little fuck."

"The last Uchiha bastard, we hope." Kakuzu muttered.

Sakura glared with all she had. "I'm no fucking murderer! So go find some dumbass mercenary for hire or something! Or _you_ do it!"

"No." They said. "You kill the Uchiha fucker, or we're going to tell our very loyal hit men, one of whom drives Ms. Tsunade every morning to get her coffee. He could easily stage something very…colorful."

"Basically, your dear foster momma is going to die in Sasuke's place if you don't kill him."

Sakura hissed at some sort of internal, emotional pain and fell onto one of the office chairs. "And if we contact her somehow? I imagine it's already been planned out that she would be killed…"

"Of course."

She thought for a moment, looked up to her friends, whose eyes were pleading. With their gazes upon her, she felt even more pain. Tsunade was at stake! Yet so was Sakura's star-crossed lover, who even now hated her. But she loved him…

"Why me?" she muttered darkly.

"Cause you are the only one who he's gotten close to since the family's 'unfortunate' accident."

"And I'm sure he's also fucked you." Hiden interjected. At Sakura's fierce gaze he smirked evilly. "He's all the more likely to take the opportunity again if you offer…"

"_Fous le camp!"_

"She said fuck off!" Temari snapped and slapped her clunky boot into Hidan's shin and he snarled in pain. She took the opportunity to make some distance as Kakuzu decided to free Anko as well.

"Why did you let her go?" Hidan snapped.

"Before she tries kicking me in the balls or something." Kakuzu stated wisely.

"Get out of this house!" Temari snapped.

"You'll find the Uchiha dead soon enough." Anko added. "So do us a favor and fuck off!"

The two men grumbled as they left the house and the three women sighed with relief. "What assholes!" Temari cried and turned around to face the others. "What are we going to do?"

"We are not murderers…" Sakura murmured and stood, rubbing her hands over her arms. God, why did she need Sasuke so much? She barely knew him and already she was pained without him!

Anko looked like she was waging war within herself before she spoke. "If its for lady Tsunade…I say we kill the Uchiha. Just get it over with."

Sakura took her feet. "Then you do it!" she barked. "I won't have his blood on my hands!"

Anko jumped up as well. "Then you have condemned Tsunade to her death!"

Temari, acting a mediator, rushed over to her laptop to grab her phone. "What about Shizune's cell? They can't have tapped that!"

She flipped it open and dialed and heard the automated voicemail, when suddenly their house phone on a moving box nearby began to ring. Anko picked up the receiver and held it to her ear and she heard laughter.

"Nice try…we've already tapped every phone from everyone close to Tsunade…good luck."

With a hiss, Anko slammed the phone down and glared at Sakura, who was growing paler and smaller each moment. "We have no choice now! He must die!"

Sakura shook her head. "I can't!"

Temari held her friends hand and comforted her. "Come on now, just a pill in his drink and he will simply fall asleep forever. Peacefully! You won't see a thing…"

"You don't get it!" Sakura screamed and grabbed her hair in her hands. _"Je suis amoureux de lui!"_

"_Imbécile! _You love him?!_" _Anko shouted and slammed her hand against the wall. "You'll jeopardize us all? For a fucking forbidden love for a man!? A man who is your _target!?_"

Temari's high pitch shout silenced their fighting and she kicked over the coffee table, food, drink and all. "Get the hell upstairs and cool down Anko; _now!_" While the hot headed woman tromped up stairs, curses echoing as she went, Temari watched Sakura nearly shaking with inward pain.

"What should I do?" She whispered and Temari grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, you know what needs to be done…" her eyes were intense as she forced Sakura to look up. "I will figure something out while you take a drive to cool off. Wait for the call…We won't let him suffer." She added, pulling out a white cell phone with no brand name. "Take it. This phone is untraceable and is linked only to mine and Anko's. We will call."

Sakura nearly wept right there as she went upstairs to change. She put on skinny black pants, a grey tank top and a black denim jacket before heading back down stairs and rushing out the door before Anko decided to find her again.

She'd changed her shoes to ankle high boots and they clicked on the pavement as she bee-lined for their shared Honda motorbike and started the engine. Deciding a fast drive was exactly what she needed, she kicked the stand up, backed out just as Deidara showed up in his mazda.

"Sakura what happened? I saw Hidan and Kakuzu drive by me and I knew some shit went down. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Deidara. Do you need anything from the store? I'm buying?" she said cheerfully.

The blonde man looked unconvinced, but he said, "Laffy taffy if you don't mind."

"Alright. I'll see you in a while." Then she slammed the gas to the handle and took off, leaving Deidara watching after her, worried.

She drove for a long time, dreading the call from Temari or Anko. But when it finally came, she had been stopped by a bench near a park, letting the cool night air finger through her hair.

"What?" she said curtly.

"_Don't sound so cute with me! Listen up…Temari has only found one way to do it."_

"…What is it"

"_It's an injection for sleep. But it's a permanent one."_

"Like sleeping beauty…" Sakura muttered darkly.

"_Oui, but no kiss to wake up with here…"_

Sakura said nothing for a moment. "So…how am I supposed to find this fucking injection?"

"_You have to break into Yamanaka Inc. They specialize in plants that the toxin is fully derived from. I'm sending the directions in a text with the security codes right now. The toxin is named Butterfly Kiss by a scientist called Ino Yamanaka and its product number is 46."_

"I see…"

"_Hey…I'm sorry…for earlier."_

"…_Au revoir,_ Anko."

"_Au revoir, Sakura. Be safe…"_

She'd need a drink after the heist and one to calm her nerves before she administered it…administered the Butterfly Kiss needle to Sasuke.

ooo

Sasuke didn't understand how he ended up at in an alley shop where they _served_ god knows what kind of 'Japanese delicacies'. But at least they had the best sake in town.

Somehow he had ordered some weird sashimi concoction, and once he finally ate it, out of pure boredom, he decided it wasn't half bad.

Somewhere behind him, he heard the rev of a good bike and the brakes hit heavy sending out a shrill squeal. Ignoring the person walking in, he stayed leaned against the wall, his left hand resting on the counter with his sake in hand.

He heard a feminine sigh that sounded very nice, and though he was in no mood to even think about the opposite sex, he opened his eyes and they widened with anger, fury, passion, and arousal all at once. It was a powerful mixture…

Sakura Haruno, the only woman in his whole life that he had the slight desire to kill, was seated five stools away from him, head in her hands and eyes rimmed in red as though she'd been holding back tears.

_Serves the bitch right…_

He was about to leap up and attack her, when the old man who owned the little backwater shop shuffled up and asked for her order.

"Have any…wine?" she asked and saw the old man smile and shake his head. She sighed but smiled sadly back. "Hell…give me a bottle of sake."

He quickly set before her a black bottle with white kanji written on it and a tiny cup; the owner poured the first glass for her. "When in Rome…" she muttered and downed it in one gulp. Her eyes grew wide and she coughed heartily at the intense flavor and the old man seemed pleased.

"Ah, _domo arigato!_" she said and watched him walk away, pleased. She laid her head in her hands and just as Sasuke was about to get up and drag her out by the hair, her cell phone rang.

"What now, Anko?" she muttered in a whisper that Sasuke barely caught. Good thing he was seated in the shadows or she would have seen him by now…

"_Is it done, Sakura?"_

"Yes I have it…and I want you to analyze this other formula with research from Yamanaka Inc. The id number is 4778 and product number 47. Text me and tell me what exactly it is. It was shelved beside the Butterfly Kiss so I took it just in case."

"_Interesting…will do. Hey…"_

"Yeah?"

"_Good luck…I mean it."_

Sakura was quiet a moment before she sighed. "…Thanks. _Au revoir._" She hung up the phone and easily reached into her shirt, withdrawing the Uchiha signet ring she had placed into her bra, close to her heart.

The sight of his family heirloom safe and sound had Sasuke's mind racing with possibilities as to why she still had it.

Sakura closed her hands over the silver band and stood, tossing some yen on the table before turning and heading out. Sasuke quickly jumped up and followed after her silently, watching her get on the bike swiftly.

God damnit he couldn't let her get away!

Before Sakura could tug her helmet on, she felt strong hands grab her shoulders and drag her off the bike. Her yip of shock had a couple blue-collar workers around them looking up suspiciously, but they continued walking.

She met the furious eyes of Uchiha Sasuke…and she was fucked.

"Sasuke!" she whimpered and he looked like he was going to hit her. Shit, he'd forgotten how tiny she was. It was the perfect disguise for the devil within her…

"My _ring_, Sakura." He hissed and she realized he must have seen it while she was in the shop.

She said nothing, just watched his angry eyes, all the while feeling her body heat up greatly and her core getting hotter as well. He was gorgeous to her hungry eyes. "Let me go…" she said and tried to back away from him.

"No." he whispered, but his grip on her jacket got lighter slightly, and one of his hands ran down her front and held her hip. "If you won't give it to me here, I'll have to take it forcefully somewhere else."

She shook her head and tried to flee, but his arms wrapped around her slim body and pulled her tightly to his own. He turned his head to search for a decent place that he could take back the ring from her and he caught sight of what he figured would be perfect; a love hotel.

He pulled her to his side, his hands like vises, and walked across the alleyway and into the building. Sakura nearly died as she realized what the kanji for the building said. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she hissed and he continued to pull her inside.

He pulled her up to the front desk where a man in a tie suit bowed and ginned with a perverted look. Sasuke pushed some button next to the desk for one of the rooms and then paid the overly smiley clerk. "Enjoy your stay!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura through the lobby to the elevator and dragged her in. While he pulled her close she had the chance to actually look around and she realized, with great annoyance, that this 'love hotel' was very well taken care of. It was even on par with some of the hotels in Brussels.

She sighed and looked up at Sasuke who was watching her. His eyes seemed calmer, and his steady gaze was making her skin warmer. "Losing your fire, Uchiha?" she whispered slyly.

To her surprise, he smirked at her and loosened his grip on her shoulders, moving his arm down to wrap around her waist. Before she could dodge, his hand grasped her chin forcing her to look up and met his eyes.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, intent on telling him, when he suddenly dipped in for a kiss, pulling her small body tightly against his.

"Sakura." He hissed, "Why the fuck did you betray me?"

She could say nothing to his plea; just rest her head on his chest. It was then the doors opened and Sasuke pulled her out of the elevator, and through the hallway. Vending machines lined one half of it and Sakura noticed the contents of several on them.

"What a lovely establishment." she muttered, voice laced with sarcasm. She had seen that the vending machines were filled with various things like beer, condoms, fuzzy handcuffs, whips, other various toys, and…

"What is that?" she said, curiously.

"Lube."

"Gross." She mumbled as Sasuke stopped and unlocked the door to their room. It opened and he pulled her in closing it behind them he allowed her to walk through the suite. She noticed it was very nice in appearance but subtle quirks to it like mirrors on the ceiling and well, everywhere, were hints as to the nature of such a room.

Sakura was eyeing the huge crimson bed when she felt Sasuke pull her close. "Hand it over…"

She nodded and reached into her tank top to withdraw the Uchiha ring. She felt him take it and heard the distinct sound of metal hitting wood, and she knew he dropped it on a nearby table.

"For that ring being so damn precious, you sure don't treat it well─"

Sasuke suddenly dragged off her jacket and tossed it somewhere behind, followed by his hands roaming her tiny waist and over her generous breasts. "You've got some explaining to do later…" his deep, dark voice sent chills up her spine and she whimpered audibly at his roughness.

"Sasuke…"

"_Later!_"

He didn't know what overcame him, but he knew, at that moment, he'd have traded that stupid ring for just ten minutes of her. "I want you still, you bitch!"

She growled angrily and turned in his arms. "What did you─?"

His mouth came down upon hers, hot and desperate. "I _need_ you, Sakura."

A sigh erupted from her mouth and she moaned against him as he picked her up and walked them over to the large bed. She first felt the soft material, and then the familiar weight of Sasuke, which had her heart beginning to race.

"Hurry!" she whispered as he ripped off his leather jacket, then her shirt, followed quickly by his own and both of their pants.

Seeing her white bra had him growing harder and he could wait no longer. Sakura cried out when she felt him inside; she was still sore!

"Sasuke!" she moaned and he took her fast, desperate, driving them to the edge. It was shocking to her at how intense his lovemaking was, how much he couldn't look away from her. His eyes seemed dark and endless and they devoured her body, memorizing everything about her. It seemed that what happened between them that night ignited their desire and desperation to be together, though it was a lost cause.

They made love for a long time, many times, not willing their time to end. His hands, once rough and insistent, became gentle caresses and the pace became slow and sweet.

It soon became so much, that while Sakura was watching him move over her, his eyes on hers, that she began to cry. The hopelessness of her new orders haunted her, forcing her to remember what she'd be forced to do.

Sasuke wondered why she suddenly started crying, but he leaned closer and brushed the tears away. "Shh…" he murmured and felt her trembling arms wrap around his neck.

"Sasuke…I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" he said, though he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"They don't want the ring anymore…" she whispered, "I work for a guild, whose headquarters are based in Brussels, France."

Sasuke tried to understand what she was getting at when she sat up, and allowed him time to roll off of her as she stood up, naked and shivering.

"My guild was hired to steal the Uchiha signet ring, which normally we wouldn't do, but we were prompted by an immense amount of money, and we had hoped an alliance with the Akatsuki guild here in Japan would clear through."

"Wait!" Sasuke snapped. "Akatsuki!?"

She turned then, eyes glaring. "Calm down. We didn't know of their full deceitfulness until just this evening…Though I had my suspicions they were evil from the start."

"So why tell me?" he mumbled.

"I was given new orders from them…under a condition that I cannot ignore." She whispered wasn't going to say anything more until her phone jingled merrily. She snatched it up and read the text, her eyes growing wide with shock as she clutched the phone in her hand and leaned down lower.

She suddenly stood back up and turned, looking at Sasuke with a pale face and her chest heaving with panic. "Please, you have to understand I didn't want this to happen!" she cried and she ran to him, held him closely in her arms. He was about to ask what she was doing, why she was suddenly panicking, when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and he looked down at her with shock.

"W-what?"

Her eyes were filling with tears and the green of them hypnotized his fading gaze, "W-What have you d-done, Sakura…?"

"Sasuke, no please! I didn't mean for this to happen! This was the only way!"

He suddenly felt so _tired!_ Was he really so exhausted? Sakura…she was leaning over him. Why was she crying so hard, she's going to have a headache…what was she saying?

"_Sui désolé! Je suis désolé!_ _**Je suis désolé!!**__"_

_God she's so beautiful when she screams that stuff…wonder what she's saying?_ He mused as he fell deeper and deeper into the blackness.

"Sasuke, please I'm sorry, _**I'm sorry!!**_"

ooo

_Ring-ring…_

_Ring-ri─_

"Hai…"

"_You fucker…"_

"Miss Haruno_..._I imagine by your tone and your anger that my brother is dead. Am I correct in assuming?"

He heard a thick sob that had escaped her; it was like music to his ears as he held the receiver to his head. "Well, I will have to see it for myself but…"

"_Turn your god damned television on."_

He obliged her 'request' and used the remote to click on the screen and a live video stream from a carpeted floor was his brother Sasuke, eyes wide open and staring out into oblivion.

"He's dead then…" he murmured and the camera shifted to the tear-streaked face of Haruno Sakura, though her gaze was furious.

"_I am leaving him here in this hotel, Itachi. I'll be paying for two more days of a stay, but the maids will find him dead here before then. You can expect him to be on the front page in about two day's time. Unless you want his body as proof?"_

"No. I'll enjoy reading about it in the Japanese Times."

"_What about the damn ring?"_

"I don't want it…I just wanted him dead. Hm…Miss Haruno?" he said and he saw her fierce eyes lift to the camera once more. "Keep the ring as a token of my appreciation and my bother's affections. Sayonara."

He hung up the phone and watched as the woman flipped him off and the connection was cut, leaving the television buzzing.

ooo

The maid was getting angry now. Why was the do not disturb sign on the door, but they had heard no noises, nor calls for room service. Customers were always calling for alcohol or chocolate covered strawberries, or things like that. It was the second day, and still they had not called. Their had been some heated noises earlier, and even some screams. (that wasn't too rare to hear in this establish) So why so quiet now?

Finally the maid had had enough. What had she not seen? She'd seen it all and by all she meant it _all_...

With what she branded as bravery and not tresspassing, she unlocked the door with the card and opened it up, and she saw a gorgeous man lying on the floor, naked. She blushed heavily and nearly left the room, but something didn't seem right to her so she mustered up some courage and crept closer. "Excuse me sir?" she said and saw no movement.

"Sir? Do you need help?"

Still nothing.

Finally the woman came closer, just in case this poor man was injured, and leaned over to look at his face. She timidly reached down to brush his long ebony hair from his eyes and it was the instant she saw them, opened widely and unfocused, that she screamed bloody murder.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

whoo! please review, I'm anxious to know what everyone thinks!


	6. Back in Brussels

Chapter six, here we go…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,

Stab My Soul

'…_In other news, heir to a famous family fortune, Uchiha Sasuke age 23, was found dead in a hotel on Mikashi Street. Officials are unclear at this time for the victims cause of death, but it is to be announced after the official autopsy is conducted…Our next story; Yamanaka Incorporated has been burglarized this past weekend; it seems a dangerous toxin was─'_

The television was set to mute, though the news anchor continued talking as a Japanese man popped a stick of gum into his mouth before snapping on his surgical gloves. "Alright, buddy, here we go!" he said cheerfully to his patient, lying on the table lifelessly. "This pains me more than it will pain you, I can assure it."

The mortician set to readying his tools over the body of a young man, the fatal accident of a lover's rage or so the Nippon Police had all assumed "I feel for you buddy…if my wife knew about the little college girl I banged, I'd be in the same place as you."

Uchiha Sasuke lied pale, cold and unmoving as the forensic investigator was reminded to wash his own hands over the sink nearby.

"Shit!" the mortician moaned. "I need to have a cigarette first. You don't mind do you?" Hearing silence, the man smiled. "You're a class act, fella!"

A slight creak erupted throughout the eerie silence of the morgue and quiet footsteps shuffled over the titles. "Geez, what a douche bag!" a young man whispered out and he looked down at the pale man on the surgical stretcher. "Damn, Sakura really got him good."

"Be quiet, Naruto." a slighter older man's voice whispered out. "The mortician is only out for a smoke."

"Maybe his little girlfriend will stall him…"

With nimble fingers, the older man pulled out a small glass vial then sought after a syringe. Once he had it, he connected the green liquid to it and squeezed a little out. He quickly found a blue vein which stood out on the body's pale arm and stuck the vessel, causing his partner to gag.

"That's so nasty!"

"Shut up!"

With the serum injected the two men waited a moment to watch the body, but a noise in the back had them fleeing beneath a blanket covering yet another cadaver.

The mortician came back, practically trotting, and held a hand up to the body of Sasuke. "Sorry I'm late, my friend! Now where was I?" The man resumed his hand washing while taking his time. His mind strayed to his next meeting with his little girlfriend and then to his wife's next family reunion. "Win some you lose some I suppose…Now lets get this shit started."

When he turned around, the stretcher was completely empty save for a mussed up blue blanket that once covered the body. "_**AH!**_"

ooo

Sasuke moved quickly with the help of the two men dressed in dark, expensive clothing. He was still too dazed to understand what was going on as they'd quickly dragged some black sweat pants on him and a hoodie with the slogan _Hooters_. But one thing had come to his mind quite vividly and he voiced it with venom.

"F-fucking…bitch!" he hissed out and felt his saviors adjusted his useless body.

"Eh?" Naruto turned and grinned. "Who's a bitch, ya weird teme? No worries, we got you're back!"

The other man, who he'd come to know as Kakashi, was sighing dejectedly as he and his partner practically carried Sasuke who was unable to use his legs yet.

"Naruto…you're an idiot. Uchiha-san, don't worry. We're taking you with us. All will be explained to you when we get there."

"Yeah, you'll love it! All the good food! But don't _ever_ eat _escargot_, its so nasty!We're even going to be landing in the city of lights!"

"And of love!" Kakashi added excitedly as he opened the door to the car parked in the alleyway.

Sasuke didn't know where the 'city of lights' was. All he knew was the moment his head hit the leather interior of the backseat of the car, he was out like a light from exhaustion.

ooo

"_We're on our way, Lady Tsunade. He's is asleep in a nearby chair awaiting the flight with us as we speak. He's been asleep on and off since we got to the airport"_

"Hm…see to it that he gets rest in Milan."

"…_Does she know he's coming?"_

"Only that I asked for you to inject him with the serum. Not that you were bringing him here."

"_Hm…I see. Going to play Aphrodite then?"_

"No…I will probably come off as Hades."

"_Ha ha! Well we should be at the compound in oh, say, thirty eight hours? Do I have rights to use the company card to get him new clothing while we're in Milan?"_

"Yes, get him some nice Italian clothes. I want to see Armani or Gucci when he enters my office. Good luck, Kakashi, and _Merci._ I am looking forward to some new blood within our ranks."

"_Oui."_

Tsunade smiled at her own devilry and imagined the reunion of her daughter and the man that the girl had fallen for so suddenly. It was going to be filled with fireworks and that was an understatement. She'd have to tell the housekeeper to ready the carpet cleaner; there would be blood spilt indefinitely.

As if sensing something was being planned against her, Sakura knocked once and stepped into the study. "Mom?"

"Yes, love?" Tsunade asked innocently. Too innocently…

Still Sakura was in no mood to interrogate. "Any news on Sasuke? It worked didn't it?"

"_Oui_. He is safe now and doing well. Kakashi and Naruto are seeing to his comfort at the moment. Sasuke is exhausted though so he will likely remember nothing and wake up feeling refreshed." _I'm really not lying, so no worries…_

A shadow of sadness passed over Sakura's face and Tsunade frowned. "You did what needed to be done."

"I have a feeling Sasuke will not be so forgiving of me this time…" she said and fingered the Uchiha ring on her left ring finger. No wonder he had never worn it…it was far too small and meant for a woman! It might have been wrong to wear it, but she needed his closeness now, somehow. After all, she was never going to see him again…

"Well…I'm going to find something to eat."

Tsunade smiled. "Here, come with me. I suddenly have an unexplainable craving for _escargot_ tonight…"

ooo

So here's the situation…

He was stabbed heartlessly with a lethal injection from the woman he'd fallen in love with. He was seemingly 'dead' for three days and might have actually been for a little while before being injected yet again, with an antidote to revive him before it was too late. He was practically kidnapped by a couple regular guys and was brought to an airport to jump onto a red eye trying to go to…wherever the hell they were taking him!

Turns out it was Italy they were headed to when they left the plane tired and jet lagged. He'd looked about ready to drop, so they quickly found a hotel and they- surprisingly- had allowed him his own room. They weren't so bad for abductors…

He slept for ten hours straight before they came and woke him up, giving him several bags of clothing and a suitcase to hold it all.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Naruto howled and dug out some clothing to show off while Kakashi lit a cigarette and leaned over the balcony watching the city below while listening to his companions.

"We got you all kinds of clothes. We figured you didn't like lots of colors, and we got a few of the styles from what we had seen from some of your profile pictures."

"My profile?" he asked warily and Naruto grinned and laughed nervously.

"He he! Don't worry about that, teme! All that matters is your life is gonna be better here in Europe. Oh yeah, we almost forgot to give you this stuff."

He tossed several manila folders bundled together and it landed heavily upon Sasuke's lap. Upon opening it, he saw all his important paperwork, deeds, and financial contracts, even his Japanese citizenship documents and his birth certificate.

"How did you get all this?" he asked and found his wallet within as well.

"We know some tricks. You still have all the things to keep or sell your home, but it's your choice if you want to remain a dead man' considering someone wanted you dead in the first place."

"It was a woman…"

Kakashi smirked and took a drag. "Not exactly."

At Sasuke's pale look, the silver-haired man quickly corrected himself. "No, no, not that shit. I mean it really wasn't her fault. Not her choice."

_Sakura!_ His mind screamed, both in fury and in excitement. She was his bane, his hatred, his _murder_...

He remembered how she had run to him, tears in her eyes like the entire world wanted to hurt and destroy her. And he remembered vividly how he'd wanted to be the one to stay in the way of that world and beat down anyone after her safety.

But she hadn't been in danger…

She merely wanted to catch him off guard and stab him in the back with a deadly toxin. She also stabbed through his heart in that instant.

But he wouldn't admit he was curious as to why he was still alive. He just knew that he wanted revenge.

"We're going to be leaving soon, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he crushed the remainder of his cigarette in a nearby plant. "So we'll get out of here and give you time to shower and eat something. A maid should be coming up here with room service soon enough."

Sasuke stayed in the bed where he was as the two men left the room. He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror, clearly seeing how drained and pale he seemed. That poison really did a number on his body and health. He sincerely hoped it had been worth it…

Half an hour later Sasuke was showered, dressed and settled with a breakfast tray and espresso on his balcony. He tried to enjoy it, and it really wasn't that hard, but the new surroundings, and his physical and mental exhaustion was too much for him. He was far too distracted.

"Hey teme!" he heard from within his room. Naruto's head popped outside and he looked down at Sasuke with cheerfulness. "Yo!"

"Yo…"

"You're not such a morning person are you?"

At the dull look he received, Naruto grinned. "Man, you're getting too heated up about this situation. Sakura never wanted to hurt you."

Sasuke nearly snarled. "Why do you and Kakashi keep saying that? She fucking poisoned me, and it was on fucking _purpose!_"

"But did you ever stop to think at why you're here now?" Naruto snapped, clearly getting agitated. At the Uchiha's silence, the blonde continued. "She did it to save your stubborn ass! She was forced to supposedly kill you! She had to stage your death to save her mom's life!"

Sasuke felt a bubble of pressure under his chest but he shoved it down and remained furious. "I don't care…she could have warned me."

Before Naruto could throw a tantrum, Kakashi stepped up and patted the Uchiha's shoulder. "Come on. We've got to get going or we'll miss our flight."

Ooo

"So when is Kakashi going to be back?" Anko whined as she forked a cheese-stuffed mushroom onto her plate.

"Soon enough. I'd say another two hours or so." TenTen said.

"I can't wait to jump him when he gets here. I miss that pervert..."

Sakura looked out the window, the wine in her glass rippling, untouched. Her companions noticed her silence, so Anko tried a tactic to bring her attention back.

"Hey, its not like you to leave wine in your glass."

"I'm not thirsty."

TenTen looked on sadly, seeing how lonely her friend looked. "Hey, would you eat something? I made some olive antipasto…it's in the refrigerator."

Sakura turned away again. "Maybe later."

It was at that moment that Anko slapped the table, sending the wine splashing in their glasses. "Hey! Stop worrying! The police probably have Sasuke under watch now, seeing as how he survived a supposed murder. Itachi and Madara won't be able to get to him."

Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with tears and her shook with locked-in sobs. "He'll be assassinated eventually! You know those _fuckers_ are vicious!"

"Hey!" TenTen said, changing the subject, "I say you should come train with me. We haven't run or kick boxed lately. And I could freshen up on my knife throwing..."

Sakura sat with her head in her hands for a moment before she looked up. "Why not…?"

ooo

Sasuke had never seen such a homey looking city; they called it Brussel Sprout or something. The street that they had stopped on was made of cobblestone and the buildings that lined the road were all up kept and expensive looking, though with an air of welcome to them. The house they stopped at was huge and he noticed the yellow and white bricks of it first.

"Hn…" he mumbled as he watched Naruto yelp with joy when little porcelain doll of a woman wearing an old fashioned maid outfit opened the doors of the house and waved at their car.

"Hinata!" the blonde howled and practically ripped the door handle off while whipping it open and stumbling out of the car. He skidded his knees on the pavement but continued rushing up the walkway and the stairs to grab the woman in his arms. He caught her up easily and swung her around in the air, sending little shrills of delight echoing over the small garden.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as he watched, slightly envious. But it wasn't long until Kakashi, still in the car, caught Sasuke's shoulder and made a noise in his throat. "Easy…"

Sure enough, Sasuke turned his head out over the sidewalk nearby and he spotted two other women flanking Sakura, all of them jogging sluggishly as if they'd run ten miles.

His first reaction was not the most desired... He'd wanted to feel nothing but lust for her blood, but instead he'd felt sharp, intense, even painful lust for her body. _Sweaty, toned, tight…ah fuck!_

She was wearing a slim black workout shirt that showed part of her abdomen and pushed up her cleavage, complete with matching black biker shorts that ran low on her hips. Her face was flushed, her body was glistening, and he was hardening…literally.

"God damnit!" he snapped, outraged, while Kakashi smirked evilly before he got out of the car. "Anko!"

The woman with dark violet hair stopped short with plenty of energy left and smirked at him. She'd hoped he would be back in time for her to take a shower…

"Kakashi!" she hollered and jogged over. "How did it─" her eyes drifted into the backseat of the car and she met the intense and furious eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. "_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_! You brought h─ mm hm!"

Sakura looked over as she caught her breath and watched, disgusted, while Kakashi mauled Anko's lips with his own.

"_Mon dieu_…" she sighed, exasperated, as she patted TenTen's shoulder. "I need to go shower."

"Alright. See you later at dinner. Gotta get ready soon." The brunette said.

"Yeah..."

Sasuke watched her walk up the stairs, through the happy couple up there, and inside. As his eyes followed her, he wondered a moment if being angry at her was the right thing. She looked so...broken.

But the memory of her eyes full of love as she stabbed him in the back brought back his anger.

_I'm going to fucking kill her…_

"Come on, Sasuke." He heard and looked up to Kakashi. "You're going to meet lady Tsunade now."

He was led inside, and ushered up the stairs going at a speed that showed he didn't give a damn. Though his eyes betrayed his at ease aura, darting and searching ever corner of the house, searching for a glimpse of _her_.

"Here we are," Kakashi said and knocked once on a big set of mahogany doors.

"_Entrer…"_

"Go ahead. She'll see you alone."

Sasuke laid a hand on the door knob and turned, pulling the heavy doors open. He took a step in and looked up, noticed the attractive, middle aged woman seated at a big cherry oak desk. The study was filled with artifacts and items from places he was sure he'd never seen before.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. My Name is Tsunade. Please, have a seat." She said and she watched him coolly as he sat down, eyes wary. _Just how I expected him to be…_

"Wine, champagne?" she asked. "I also have sake in my reserves, if you'd like."

"Do you have anything a bit stronger?" he asked and watched her smile.

"Whiskey or scotch?"

"I wouldn't mind both to be completely honest." He mumbled and she laughed aloud. Moments later he heard the clink of a glass on the desk and he looked up to see two fingers of an amber liquid teasing his eyes.

"I got you some whiskey. Scotch for dinner maybe…" she said as she rounded the corner of her desk and sat back down. "Now…I'm sure you have questions?"

Sasuke said nothing for a time, before he looked up and glared. "Why the fuck did you bring me here?"

"Uchiha-san…" she said as she leaned back in her chair. "Sakura Haruno is my daughter. Well, actually my foster daughter to be exact, but the fact is that she and I are dear to each other. We've been together since she was six years old."

Sasuke knew patience was a virtue, but right now he wasn't feeling so virtuous. But something within his bones told him to be respectful and he could tell this woman was powerful…

"I knew something was wrong with Sakura the moment she returned here from Japan." she continued. "She finally told me after much…persuasion, and revealed all." Her eyes shot up to his and he knew she was angry. "The Akatsuki wanted you dead and they held my own life, unknown to me, as leverage to ensure she did as they ordered."

Sasuke shook his head and stood up, walked to the window. "Are you telling me that my brother and uncle went through all that trouble just to kill me?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes."

"And why the hell would she be working for them anyway? What is this place and who the hell are you?"

Before either of them could say a thing more, a swift knock came to the door and it opened immediately, surprising both of them when a dripping pink head of hair appeared through the crack, followed by Sakura dressed in baggy, low riding black pj pants and a tight red top.

"Mom, I have the catalog from Mannrique. He just faxed over the new gear for the job at the Smithsonian; the ones he approved."

"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade said quietly.

"I don't know about these pants though. They look like a god damn stripper's─"

"_Prêter attention, Sakura, quelqu'un a frappé à sa porte!"_

Sakura nearly growled at the snap in Tsuande's voice. _ I never have to knock! No one is here anyway, she never lets anyone visit after five... _

Sakura turned her annoyed gaze towards the window to see if maybe it was still quite sunny out, but when her eyes met the incredulous and angry gaze of Sasuke, she did the last thing any of them thought she would do.

She fainted…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Shadow

Wow! The feedback is so amazing, keep it up!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,  
Stab My Soul

Sasuke almost ran to the unconscious woman on the floor. But he held himself back as Tsunade stood up quickly and rounded the corner of her desk, hitting her knees. "Shit, Sakura!" She gingerly picked up the young woman's head and felt around. Tsuande hissed and pulled her hand away from the woman's thick pink hair, blood coating her finger tips, but not enough to be alarming. _"Mon Dieu…"_

Sasuke's resolve broke at those words...

He practically shoved Tsunade away in his rush to cradle Sakura's head carefully. "You're so annoying…" he muttered and pulled her close. "I _fucking_ want to hate you…why can't I _hate_ you!?" he whispered so only she might here and felt her shift in his arms.

Tsuande watched as he gently set her down, gained his feet and moved over to the window again. She was confused at his action, but more worried about her foster daughter, so she turned her attention to Sakura.

"_Maman…?"_ the younger woman whispered and opened her eyes to see Tsunade. "What happened? My head is killing me..."

"You fainted." She said and smirked. "Sasuke is here…_stay down!_ He isn't going anywhere."

But Sakura's eyes had already found Sasuke's guarded ones. "…You're safe." she said in a sigh, as if reassuring herself.

"Hn." He snarled and looked out the window. "No thanks to you."

Tsuande saw the wounded look on Sakura's face so she took control of the conversation. "Sasuke, Sakura, I want you both to get everything out in this room, right now. I'm going to get ready for dinner. Sakura, if you're still alright by the time our reservation was planned, I expect you at the restaurant by 7:30. Sasuke, I want you there regardless. You have your choice tonight..."

"What damn choice?" he said rudely.

"The choice to enter Shadow." She said and shut the door, eyeing Sakura as she left.

The young woman was breathing hard the moment the door shut. He would kill her in this room! Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's livid eyes glaring down at her, and she struggled to stand with the migraine she'd developed. She must have hit her head…

"I think I should explain…" she said, and Sasuke snarled openly.

"I think so too, but let me ask a question first, shall I?" he snapped and had her wince at his intensity.

Before she could blink Sasuke had closed the distance between them and pressed her against the great desk, blocking any chance for an exit. His tall, sinewy body brought heat to her own and she struggled to bury the beast growing within her core.

_God, he's so…_

Sasuke too was feeling over stimulated. It had been too long without her in his arms. How had he ever lived without her? But fuck, he _needed_ to know what she had done…why she'd done it and how she ever expected him to forgive her.

"Why did you betray me?" he hissed in a whisper.

"I never did…I saved you."

"You injected me with poison!" he snapped back.

"No!" she whispered. "I would never hurt you! I had to stage your death from Akatsuki. Itachi was the one who ordered me and I believe it was Madara as well."

Sasuke frowned. "My brother and uncle…Why were you working for them anyway?"

Sakura sighed; at least he would be one of them soon so she could tell him the truth. "I am in a group called Shadow. We are an independent thieves guild, specializing in fine arts and aiding other branches. We are by far the most powerful. So when we received a request from a rising guild in Japan, my mother Tsunade was given the mission to extend and had me to do the job. I'm her best agent…" she whispered with a ghost of a smile.

Sasuke watched as she fiddled with her hair nervously, and she tried not to look up at him. His fingers ached to touch her; she looked so enticing in those casual pajamas. Crimson was her color…

"Akatsuki sent me to Japan, paid us in advance for the trouble, and told me to steal a Signet ring of the Uchiha's. So I did this all with no questions asked. I didn't like being treated as a regular thief working for bread, but I had no choice. They were going to become something akin to allies for Shadow and I couldn't jeopardize that.

"Shadow frowns upon rogue thievery, and we wanted a branch in Japan; don't worry, I'll never tell about Hebi..." she said and watched his eyes stay the same as before. Angry. "But I slowly realized that Akatsuki was ridiculous and insane. So I chased after you when you intercepted me at the Yamanaka household. I found your club, got inside, and you found me…but…" she paused, looked to the side and his hand reached up, caught her chin and forced her to look up.

"Things changed…my mission changed…I wanted you for _me_. Not for Shadow or Akatsuki. I loved you, Sasuke…" her eyes were watering and she forced them shut, pulled her face away from his grasp. "When I took the ring, I regretted it. I wanted to just run back to you…but I knew I would disappoint my mother, and all of Shadow. So I took it, intent on bringing it to Akatsuki so they would leave me alone and I could find you. I had hoped to make you forgive me…"

Sasuke stepped back and noticed for the first time that she wore the ring; on her left ring finger. It looked perfect on her and he allowed himself to watch her with softness for a moment. How he wished he had been the one to place it on her...

"It suits you..."

Sakura looked at the platinum ring with sorrow and tears threatened. "That night…after our first time…I went back to my temporary house with my partners. They were being attacked by two of Akatsuki's pawns. The men told me I had to kill you, or else they would destroy my mother in your place."

She looked up with wild eyes and shook her head. "I could never choose between the two people I loved most, so I told my partners to look up a drug that could be used to hide your death while you were still alive. We needed your body exposed, looking like it was dead. So I stole a toxin and antidote from Yamanaka Inc which i believed from the formula on the two vials to match as both toxin and antidote. But to make sure I had my partner look it up and text me with the ok that it was safe to use. That night, after our time together, I received a text from Anko saying it was perfectly safe and had even been tested on human subjects. You would only be asleep...so I used it and it was the most painful thing I've ever done...

"I streamed a live feed to Akatsuki and they agreed that they'd rather read about you in a paper than see your body themselves like I had hoped. Unfortunately I had to turn you over to the police somehow, so a maid found you in the hotel room…I had Naruto and Kakashi watching you at all times incase the investigators called for an unscheduled autopsy…But after that, I knew nothing. Tsunade must have taken over and when I wasn't around she set up everything to bring you here…"

Sasuke said nothing for a long time. He was in fact speechless; it was all so insane! But finally, he said, "So she wants me to join this Shadow group I take it?"

Sakura looked up, nodded. "Yes…she does."

"And she thinks she can just order me around, does she?" Sasuke muttered and watched Sakura run her hand over her head to fiddle with her hair from the corner of his eye.

Predictably, she pulled her hand away and saw the blood on her fingers. "Shit!"

Sasuke caught her hand with his and pulled her out of the room, looking around. "Where is a bathroom?"

"The closest is in my suite." She said and she pointed to the left before he roughly dragged her through the doors she pointed at. "Easy!" she snapped as he slammed them shut and followed her to the restroom.

He easily picked her up and sat her on the counter, causing her to yip in protest. "What am I, a child?"

"You passed out like one when you saw me. I'd say that is pretty childish." Before she could yell some more, he held a mirror he'd spotted behind her head and showed her the deep gash with the vanity mirrors help. "You fell against something…"

She looked angrily at the wound. "This isn't good. I might not be able to wear the head gear for the next job…"

Sasuke turned away when she said those words. She was still a thief, the one who'd stolen his heart and refused to return it. She was still loyal to her Shadow company, and not fully to him. So why couldn't he stop looking away from her now? His eyes had already moved back over to her...She was patting down the gash with a fine white towel, not giving a damn it was now stained. She was still the exotic and sly little woman he'd fallen in love with, just with wider emotions.

Still the same woman he loved, sitting on the marble countertop little a young child with bare feet and the most temping cleavage he'd ever seen before in his life. He'd bet his life that she wasn't wearing a bra under the crimson camisole.

"Sakura…" he murmered and she stopped poking at the gash, her eyes lifting to meet his dark smoldering ones. She could feel her insides melt and she shivered as he stepped closer, dragged her light frame to his body, her back flush with his chest.

He ran a hand up her side, over her chest, stopping her neck, caressing gently. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips when the other trailed up lazily and clamped down over her breast and he groaned in approval when she scooted back farther, pressing her shapely rear into his groin. He had predicted correctly…she was wearing no bra.

"Shit…" he moaned and dragged her off the counter and set her down, spun her to see her face. "I don't forgive you." He said and she looked up at his eyes, filled with hurt and lust. "You're going to have to make it up to me." He murmured.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Sakura, are you nearly dressed?"

She looked away from his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Anko, I am. I'll drive on my own to the restaurant with Sasuke."

"Sure thing."

The room was silent again, and Sakura looked up to see him pulling away. "I'll be outside." He muttered and ripped the bathroom door open, barging out of the small room.

Sakura sighed and turned around, intent on getting ready despite her pain at how much he continued to distance himself.

Dressed in nothing but her underwear, she stepped out, dressed in black and white lace bra and panties But she hadn't expected Sasuke to still be in her room…

She halted and her arms shot up to cover her cleavage she knew was threatening to spill out, and her hair was freshly curled, with light jewelry on. her makeup subtle and shadowing which caused her to look both seductive and unattainable.

Sasuke's eyes watched her completely. They traveled from her bare feet with the little silver bracelet over one ankle, and up her toned, creamy legs. They continued, over her rounded hips, her slim waist and her ample breasts, then finally up her luxurious neck to her face. She looked shocked and aroused despite her will to stay away from him as he chose.

"Sasuke," she whispered, "I need to get dressed…"

He stayed where he was in the red chair in the corner, contented just to watch her. "Continue…please." He uttered in a husky breath.

"Aren't you going to change as well?" At her words, Sasuke merely stood slowly, agonizingly slow for her heated eyes, and left the room to find his suitcase.

She sighed as he closed the door, so quietly and differently than she'd known him to be. But, she mused, he was angry at her and this was probably how he acted towards everyone _normally_.

She dressed, put on her heels and grabbed a matching purse on her way out. She trailed down the stairs and grabbed a set of keys to her Lamborghini then waited until Sasuke entered the room dressed all in black.

_Mon dieu…Giorgio, your clothing makes Sasuke look like Lucifer himself…_she thought as she noted the casual Armani slacks and loose button-up. He had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and still managed to look totally comfortable, but ready to meet the president of France. _Well…maybe not him, but still…_

His eyes were smoldering as he spotted her standing in the foyer wearing slim white heels and a little cocktail dress that seemed formed to her skin. It accented her hourglass body perfectly and his eyes continually returned to her rear, as she had yet to move.

_She looks like an angel...but also demonic all at once…_he thought lustily and stepped up, purposely bumping chest with her to watch her cheeks haze with a tint of red.

"Are…are you ready to go, Sasuke?"

"…Hn."

"Good." She said brightly and turned quickly to lead him through a door nearby. He followed her to enter a huge garage as she led him down the stairs to the silver Lamborghini in the corner. He noticed all the older cars, newer ones, bikes and one truck, and he looked at the expensive sports car with question before he entered it.

"I suppose your business if fairing well?" he asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Always. Shadow has been alive and well for centuries."

Sasuke frowned and looked out the window as she opened the nearest garage door and drove the Lam up the driveway and onto the street, careful of pedestrians passing over the sidewalk.

They were both silent as she drove, and she hated how the car's air felt; full of animosity, anger, tension. And don't forget lust, she noted as she opened the windows of the car and passed through the streets toward the center of Brussels.

Sasuke continued frowning but he was having a hard time holding it there as they passed through the city, full of lights. "Is this the city of lights I've been told about?" he asked and she looked at him softly and smiled.

"Not, this is just Brussels. Paris, however, is the city of lights and love."

He looked over at her then, with her pink locks curled exotically, strays of it blowing in the wind as she drove. The lights of the street lamps above passed over her face as she smiled softly and he felt a pang deep in his chest. How long did he have until he could resist her no more? He'd already broken down several times that night alone, to only have a taste of her closeness…

Finally, they arrived before nice looking restaurant called _Comme Chez Soi._ Sakura halted the car and stepped out as a valet appeared and took the keys, taking her hand as he helped her out. "_Mademoiselle,_" he said and took the tip she offered.

Sasuke was slightly jealous when the man took her hand and helped her out so graciously, but he ignored it and followed her into the building. The lights were dim and romantic, and the atmosphere was comfortable as they were led through the dining room. He spotted a man with a tall white hat sautéing with a huge blue flame and he nearly ran into Sakura as she stopped to give the waiter her drink order.

"_Cabernet Sauvignon_," she stated and looked at Sasuke for confirmation of his own drink.

"Scotch," he muttered, remembering the loss of his promised drink from Tsunade.

Once he looked up though, he spotted a long table with candles and seated there, he spotted Naruto beside that girl whom he'd spun around earlier named Hinata, Kakashi and the loud mouth Anko were practically oozing arousal towards each other and the other brunette woman who'd been running with Sakura that afternoon. Beside her was a man with long brown hair whom he'd never seen before.

Tsuande was there also and she smiled widely as she saw them. "Come, sit down!" she said and watched the couple move as one. Slyly, the blonde woman noticed their colors clashed and accented each other. _An angel and a devil…_

"I'm glad to see you joined us tonight." said Anko

Sakura glared over to her partner and nearly gave her the finger, but she remembered they needed to keep appearances in their favorite restaurant or the owner wouldn't offer them a complementary bottle of wine now and then.

"Hm, glad I got here at _all_." She hissed and took a seat at Tsunade's right, Sasuke beside her near Naruto.

"Hey, teme! So do you like those clothes alright?"

"Yes." He said, and added a mumbled thank you.

"No problem. I needed to buy something for tonight anyways; it's a special occasion! We've never allowed someone under these kinds of circumstances as you to join Shad─_OW!_" he yelped and glared up at another woman with black hair who'd just arrived. "What gives, Shizune?"

"Knock it off, Uzumaki. You're not supposed to take lady Tsunade's line."

A man was also with her who sported long blonde hair, one who Sasuke recognized as the man Sakura had come to his club with that first night they'd met.

"Deidara!" Sakura said and hopped up from her chair to embrace her friend. "So how was your first time in Paris?"

He smirked slyly and his eyes drifted over to Shizune, "It was…exhausting."

Sakura looked over to see the ebony-haired woman blushing heavily and trying to glare at Deidara.

Once everyone sat down and ordered their meals- Sasuke's was just chosen for him with the statement, "You'll love it!"- Sakura noticed two of their intimate group missing.

"Where are Temari and Shikamaru?" she asked, also remembering that Lee and Gai were on a job at the moment, so they hadn't crossed her mind like the couple.

"They are busy…wrestling." Kakashi said with undertones behind the word and a wink.

"I see." Sakura said and nearly blushed at her friend's annoying and supposedly subtle innuendo.

Sasuke looked over as he felt a hand on his lap, and saw Sakura as she was drinking her wine deeply. He almost believed it to be an accident before her witchy eyes drifted over to his and she set her glass down.

"Are you hungry Sasuke?" she asked and reached for his hand beneath the table.

"Yes." He hissed and watched her smile.

The dinner arrived and Tsuande looked over to Sasuke, while they ate slowly. "It's about time I begin isn't it?" she said and he looked at her with interest.

"That's an understatement."

"I've spoken with my only superior, the only one higher than I, about what has happened with our dealing with Akatsuki." It seemed the whole table got quiet and paid more attention to the conversation, eyes on the blonde woman as she continued.

"And we have come to the conclusion that…"She paused, more for a dramatic effect that she enjoyed than to take a sip of merlot, "Because of Akatsuki's betrayal and cockiness, we are going to show our own way of a counterattack."

"Are you saying we're going to stoop to assassination?" the brown haired man beside TenTen stated disgustedly.

"Neji, don't give me that attitude." Tsuande snapped. "Of course not! Shadow is going to beat them at their own game and frame them for all of their past hits."

"And murders…" Sakura added, remembering the article from the underground newsletter that Shadow received often from their allied branches. Sasuke felt Sakura's hand squeeze around his and he moved his fingers, threading them through hers before he looked up to Tsunade's steady gaze. "I'm in…"

"Perfect." She said and leaned back, relieved. "We're glad to have you join us in Shadow tonight." She lifted her glass high into the air and said. _"Á la vôtre!"_

"_Á la vôtre!" _The others echoed, minus Sasuke and Sakura who where watching each other as they toasted into the air, then drank their alcohol. They both had high hopes for the night, and Sasuke had finally found it in himself to forgive her as she watched him with love filled eyes.

"I'm tired..." she stated quietly so that only he could hear, though her eyes withheld some carnel secrets that he wanted to pursue.

Yes. They did have hope for that evening…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, Akastuski will pay...please let me know how this is going!


	8. Passion

Thanks for all the support; it's so nice to hear!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,

Stab My Soul

Everyone got back to the house late. The dinner plus the wine they all had, made everyone merry and hyper, thus exhausted when they returned to their home. But Sakura and Sasuke hadn't had much...not with all the looks they'd been sending each other the whole night. They had plans for later.

Tsunade had released everyone and the couples all left separately, together while Tsuande went straight home for some sake and a good book. But not them…

Sakura drove them to back to the house yes, but not for a 'good book'. No…Sasuke had something more sinful in mind.

She led the way upstairs, neither of them interested in where he'd be staying for the night; they both knew the solution to that…

He pressed his body into hers as she reached for the door knob, as if silently telling her to hurry up. Once it clicked over, Sasuke moved like lightning and had her in his arms and the door slammed shut behind them. His mouth was upon hers, addicted to her taste and desperate for her body from his self-denial throughout the day.

She buckled under his strength and his nearness, her legs giving out as he caught her up and held her to his chest like he would of a small child. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she arched her back into him as he nibbled on her neck, licked hard. She could feel the bruises form, but she couldn't give a care.

Sasuke somehow brought her to the bed, because she didn't remember him moving, and pressed her down onto the down comforter, never losing contact with her body. His hands ran over her stomach, eying the way soft material of her dress cinched her breasts together, making her cleavage that much more pronounced.

"Help me get this off…" she murmured and he pulled her up against him, reached behind her to hold the zipper.

"You could get it on," he said as his hands traced the blades of her shoulders over the soft skin of her back. "But not off?"

"Mmm…" she moaned as his mouth captured her neck and sucked hard. "Ouch! Stop being so rough!"

"You expect me to be easy on you? I haven't had you like this in a week…"

She smiled softly as he pressed them both harder into the mattress, his weight causing her to feel lighter and ever warmer. "So persistent…"

Sasuke only grinned into her skin as he pulled the zipper of her dress down, dragging the white fabric lower, revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes. He continued to undress her, dragging further down, over her hips and finally past her feet. He had been longing to see the lingerie she'd chosen earlier…

Somehow he'd removed his pants quickly and laid over her, content to watch how the light of the moon landed upon her so perfectly.

"I missed you." She whispered softly, suddenly, and that halted his will to give them both a rough and wild early morning, forcing him to look up and watch as her face turned to the side. He knew she was fighting back tears, and he moved higher above her, gently holding her face in his hands.

"I forgive you…_Sakura._"

Those three words did wonders for her heart and she looked up, watched his eyes as he smiled softly, just for her. "_Thank you_…" she murmured as his mouth took hers in a sweet kiss.

He moved over her in tangent to her hands reaching, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it over his shoulders as he pulled her panties down. His fingers threaded through her hair, pulling her closer as he entered her in one swift motion, causing her to moan in encouragement.

"_Yes_…" she whispered sensuously and it sent fire into his blood, spreading through his body like a drug.

He moaned as her nails raked down his back, her worries gone with his simple, honest forgiveness. Sakura lifted up her body, sucked on his neck like he had done to her and made him lose his sanity as her tongue attacked his sensitive skin.

"_Fuck…_"

Sakura grinned ferally against his neck and took that instant to force him onto his back with strength she didn't know she had. Sasuke was blindsided and he was shocked to find him vulnerable to her ministrations.

"Sakura, what are─"

"Shh…" she whispered. And bit his earlobe, _"Se taire et sentir…"_ she murmered and he moaned in frustration and delight.

"What the hell are you saying?" He'd never admit it was the sexiest thing she could do as she was dominating him, turning him to putty. She was so innocent, how did she get the nerve to take over? Now if only she would…

"Be quiet and _feel_…" she repeated, making him focus on how his nerves rejoiced as her fingers made contact with his skin. Allowed her to love him completely…

Sakura ran her body down his and stopped over the place that he knew she didn't have the courage to handle. _No way she would─SHIT!_

Sure enough her tongue reached out curiously and ran over the length of his hardened member, making his body quake in reaction. He'd felt that many times before, but never from Sakura, his little innocent woman. She actually did that to him!

But if that had shaken him so, he was blown away when she took him in her mouth. His hands abandoned the blanket and caught her hair, urging her on. She was fully enjoying herself, if a bit uncomfortable. He was so long!

"Shit, Sakura!" He lurched his hips up, causing her to gasp in shock as he filled her mouth with his salty cum.

She nearly gagged at the sudden goop in her mouth, but she didn't want to spit it out and insult him, so she only did what she could do and swallowed. The moment she did he leaned up and dragged her to his lap, held her close.

"You're amazing…" he whispered and lied back, holding her close over his chest. She sighed contentedly and felt him move, pushing her up to sit astride him. "Sakura…" he murmured and her skin shivered with delight at the intensity of his eyes. "Ride me."

She nearly blinked at him in surprise, but she knew his forwardness didn't bother her in the least. She wanted to show him what she felt, and how she was willing to stand up and make him proud. "Sasuke, you are," she whispered and watched his eyes roll back as she took him in fully, her own body singing with joy, _"mien."_

Sasuke groaned as he had an idea what she'd just said and she began to move over him. Her small body became agile and smooth with her pace and his eyes were entranced to her sultry movements. He swore to never look at any woman ever again if only she would continue her spell and keep him trapped within her.

He looked up, saw her face held high with pleasure and then she opened her eyes, those witchy orbs at spoke so much, held so much love just for him, sent him over the edge. With a quick movement of his hips, Sasuke flipped her over and took her by surprise. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered and she looked at him with such adoration it built a painful, gorgeous pressure in his chest that made him feel ten times stronger and faster. A better man…

"_Sasuke, je t'aime!"_ she cried out as they both reached their peaks, and he smirked in delight at her words. At least he knew one phrase of French…and he realized they were the only words that ever mattered to him.

They lied together and reveled in their lovemaking. It was better than the last time they'd been together and they'd still been so passionate it shocked them both. They were perfect…

Sasuke held her close and wished for a midnight snack as she curled into him and heard her stomach growl as well. Sakura frowned at her belly and wished she didn't have such a high metabolism. "So annoying…" she murmered and leaned up.

"Are you hungry Sasuke?" she asked and he looked at her with eyes that wished for another kind of sustenance. "No…" she laughed and got out of bed to snatch her robe off the wall and headed out the door.

Her bare feet treaded softly on the hard wood floor and she looked up once she entered the kitchen to see Anko and Temari getting several slices of the double chocolate fudge cake they'd brought back from the restaurant.

"God, that looks like heaven." Sakura said and went over to grab a couple plates.

Temari smiled and cut two more generous slices. "Joining our late night club are you Sakura? About time."

Anko smirked and took a bite of her extra large slice. "Don't forget some wine. Kakashi always wants something after sex."

Sakura nearly blushed but she was slowly getting used to the freedom in which her friends spoke about their sexuality. "Thanks Temari," she said as she was handed the cake. "We'll enjoy this."

"So who have you decided on your team yet?" Anko said eyes alight with excitement. "You better pick me too. I have some revenge to take, as does Kakashi. His eyes got so dark when I told him about those two douche bags, Hidan and that creepy guy. Kakashi looked so sexy then…with that blood lust in his head."

Sakura smirked and said, "We're going to be using everyone on this."

"What? Really?"

"The big guns." Anko said.

"Yes. The plan I have in mind is so elaborate, it has to be done like this, and with more time than we usually need. We'll also need plenty of fake Ids and special training."

"Ooh…" Temari cooed as her eyes widened. "I must admit, my interest is peaked."

"You'll see," Sakura said and winked as she balanced the plates and forks in one hand, two glasses in the other. "Sasuke and I will tell everyone everything when the time comes. He doesn't even know my plan yet. Night!"

"Night!" she heard as she left the kitchen and headed back upstairs where the wine was awaiting along with the insatiable man in her bed…

ooo

The next morning Sakura awoke rested and sore. They'd had three more romps after the cake and finally, at four in the morning, they fell asleep exhausted. When she looked up at the clock she moaned at the time; one in the afternoon.

She felt Sasuke's heavy arm over her side and she turned to look at his face. He looked so innocent when he slept…unlike the devil she'd been mauled by over the night.

Sakura grinned mischievously and tried to get out of bed, but he pulled her back and groaned harshly. "No."

She frowned playfully and brushed his hair out of his face, just as his dark eyes opened and caught her own. "I have a plan for getting back at Akatsuki." She said and he smirked.

"That's my girl." He whispered and watched her sit up, her creamy skin glowing in the light of the high sun. "So what are you planning?"

"Much…it's going to be complex in creating it."

"So, when does it go into action?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I want them to pay…" she practically hissed.

Sasuke pulled her close and ran his hands through her hair lovingly. "As long as you don't do anything to get yourself hurt…or killed. Itachi and Madara are crazy. They killed my family for nothing more than to prove my father and grandfather that they were strongest."

Sakura shook her head and rolled him over to sit upon his chest. "Don't think about any of that right now. You're with me…"

He smirked and pulled her close, running his fingertips over her back. "Alright…So let me in on it. I want to know the details of this payback."

Sakura looked up and smirked back, thinking of her plot for revenge upon Akatsuki. Shadow will not be made a fool of and let them get away unscathed…

ooo

Tsunade's grin widened as she listened to Sakura's plan. It just got better and better...

"So we will be needing all these costumes, training for certain jobs, undercover everything...and Sasuke will be intimately involved as well? What if they see through it and know it's him? Everyone will be in danger then."

Sasuke took over then..."No, I'll be far enough away the entire time. Its the others that will be having close contact with them."

Tsuande looked up at her organization, all of them with eyes alight with excitement. It was like they were living again, rather than just stealing priceless paintings or antiques...Kakashi actually looked interested, Anko was shaking with delight, Temari was grinning widely, Shikamaru was even awake! Then she looked over to TenTen with excitement in her gaze, Neji rigid with anticipation, and Sakura and Sasuke, eyes ready for battle it seemed.

Tsunade sighed and drank some of her sake and leaned back in her chair. "I guess with all of your happy little eyes upon me I can't decline. You all look like kids going to a candy shop for god's sake...I won't stop this, but just make sure it's done with creativity. Were artisans in our craft after all..."

The entire room grinned widely and stood, rushing out of the dinning hall to begin preparations while Tsuande stayed where she was. She looked up at the table from her musings and saw that her sake cup had tipped over onto the redwood. _Damn..._


	9. Finale!

Here we go, the meat and potatoes!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steal My Heart,

Stab My Soul

"Alright Orange-Fox, have we got copy?"

"Rodger, Dango-Five, I have visual, over- _sshkerrr!_"

"Naruto you don't make the damn sound, that's what a Bluetooth is for!"

"But I miss those old walkie-talkies! They sounded cool, over……._sshkerrrt!_"

Anko sighed from her place on the roof top armed with a Russian sniper rifle and a day's supply of dango and pocky. "What a dumb-butt…Anyways, you do see Itachi from your place at the glass correct?"

"Rodger that, Dango, I have one hundred percent visibility. The bastard is sitting there drinking some kind of margarita."

"Funny that he's drinking that here in Japan… Red-Fox move with the next step. Hey Icha-Man keep him focused alright."

"Okay, Dango-Babe."

It was getting tricky now, Anko thought as she watched the two shadows traverse the side of the building's high wall. They needed visual confirmation on their next move before she proceeded with the shot.

Naruto and Kakashi could see Kisame through the wide windows walking down the corridor towards Itachi. With the stealth of ninjas the two opened up the window and slipped inside. Temari had long ago disabled all security alarms, and Neji had confirmed the blueprints of the monstrous building, giving them more information about all the shadowy areas than Itachi could himself.

"I hope they're doing alright…" Anko said and lowered her head to watch the screen attached to her wristband. She shook out a pocky from the box strapped to her thigh as if it were a cigarette and held the chocolate stick between her teeth.

Time to monitor the others' progress…

Itachi snarled as a knock sounded on the door of his immense condo. "Kisame," he called.

Another knock on the door had him frowning. "Kisame!" he shouted, getting angry. Another banging on the door got him pissed.

"Lazy fuck!" Itachi snarled and stalked over to the door himself. "This had better be─"

"_Hello_ _there._"

Itachi first noticed the clothing of the women, sparse and inviting. They were attractive as hell, exotically foreign, and grinning at him.

"Hi there s-_sugar_, who were you yelling at?" asked the short blonde haired woman with a smile. Her eyes were sultry and her accent deliciously western. Oh yeah, he loved western films…

The brown haired woman sauntered over, smirking before she erupted into a sensuous flurry of Russian that warmed his blood immensely. "Come in ladies." He said quietly as the brunette ran her hand over his.

"Be glad to." The blonde said and her eyes immediately narrowed as she passed him to survey the room. Perfect setup, like they'd expected.

"So honey, do you have anything to drink?"

"Of course." Itachi said and headed over to the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Vill do." Stated the brunette with a heavy accent as she sat down, pulling the blonde cowgirl with her.

"So you've got the items we need?" Shizune hissed as Hinata frowned beneath her obnoxious ten-gallon hat.

"Yes."

"Good job not stuttering by the way, I'm so proud of you!" Shizune whispered and Hinata smiled genuinely.

"Naruto has…_helped_ me get rid of the stutter problem. I only stutter when I'm really nervous."

Shizune nearly snorted in shock at the slight innuendo that Hinata implied. "Damn girl, you sure are getting more open!"

Before either of them could continue, Itachi had returned with three drinks. He set theirs on the glass table before the couch and he took a sip of his own. Before he could question them on their business, Shizune crept across the leather seats to lean over his chest and rub his shoulders.

"_Ooh_, vhy you are so tense?" the beautiful Russian woman pouted, her hands drifting lower before coming back up teasingly.

"I think it is you causing me to be so…_tense_." Itachi growled low and watched the woman's face flush with what he thought was flattery.

"Oh, you dirty boy!" Hinata sang as she leaned over his legs, plastering herself over him as if she was going to get a spanking. "You're so wild!"

As the woman's hands moved in unison towards his crotch, Hinata's hand moved stealthily over the whiskey sitting on the arm of the chair. Her fingers brushed his wrist as Shizune leaned up high to bite his earlobe.

"Oh baby, ve're going to give you a one helluva ride!"

"That's what I'm talking about ladies." Itachi hissed and tried to move in for a kiss before the Russian dame shook her head slyly.

"It is custom in Russia for da man to finish his drink before _doing_ things with his voman."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my ladies." Itachi said and swiftly downed his liquor.

The two women pulled him up and moved, just out of arms reach, towards his bedroom. Why did they know just where to go? Hm? Well he _had_ called his favorite hooker company as always. They knew his preferences and plenty about his home.

Still why were they laughing so much and─ _damn_, look at that! They were hugging! Crazy wenches maybe the pimps sent him a surprise tonight!

But they're so far out of reach. Why did are they walking away now? Are they getting something? No, they're going to the door!

Geez, so tired…Who's that? Sasuke! Oh damn he's alive! And he's with that whore with the fake pink hair. Holy shit those bitches must have had one _crazy_ drug for him!

"Time for a nap…" Itachi murmered before tumbling to the floor while promptly banging his head on the sofa as he went.

ooo

"Wooo! Damn that's awesome, Deidara! Do a burnout! _Burnout!_"

Kakashi sat in the back seat of the new Mitsubishi model sports car that had recently graced both Japan and Itachi Uchiha's private collection with the passed out Kisame Hoshigaki safely seat belted in. Kakashi's knuckles shown stark white as his fingers gripped the handle for dear life.

God, trust Sakura to pair up Naruto and Deidara in the front seat of a fucking car with the soul purpose of _crashing_ it! Not to mention adding himself as fucking team leader! God why did he _volunteer_ for a spot in the damn mission anyway!?

"Hot damn it we're almost there!" Deidara howled and looked over his shoulder to yell something to Kakashi. "Hey what do you say to some wings at Hooters later?"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Oh damn, good thing Naruto grabbed the wheel before we hit that pole. Eyes on the prize, Kakashi!"

Before the white-haired man could die his own little personal death, he pulled on the helmet he'd brought along, _just in case_. "Alright we're almost to the crash site. You see the van right?"

"Booyah, baby!" Deidara barked as the petal hit the floor.

"_Dattebayo! _You know that's not even a real word, Kakashi? But apparently it's a cool phrase in a popular manga here in Japa─

"God damnit, I will _END_ _YOU!_"

"No need to yell, padre, we're almost ready toooo….BAM!" Deidara no sooner said the word before the car met a strange architectural artifact of Itachi's corporate building. The strange shaped statue sent the car swirling into the air before landing on its tires, but effectively jarring the passengers and busting the car up.

ooo

"_In other news, Japanese business tycoons Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were found intoxicated and asleep in their vehicle which they had crashed after a heavy night of drinking and suspected drug use. _

_At approximately 1:20 am on a Sunday the two were found in the car with many items incriminating both themselves and their entire corporation involved with many crimes that had taken place over the past ten months, including the heist which took a rare sleeping toxin from another Japanese company- Yamanaka Inc- one month ago…Police also tentatively release the finding of one other item found in the car…a sex toy."_

"Ah! There it is I told you they would put that note in! _Yes!_" Deidara howled as Shizune rolled her eyes. "Pay up Naruto!"

"Ah!" The blonde practically threw a tantrum whilst his fiancé sat by his side with a smile.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Don't be a spoilsport!"

The entire team was seated in the entertainment room of their headquarters watching the international news on television with a certain pride in their hearts. They'd gotten their revenge.

Sakura smiled to herself before she got up to refill her glass of wine in the kitchen. She swung open the door and beelined for the wine bottle. She expertly popped the cork of the fine Italian wine and barely jolted as Sasuke's familiar hands rounded her hips and waist. "Mm. Finally we're able to have a minute to ourselves." She said and laid her head back on his chest.

"I like your friends and all, but they are so loud."

"That's mostly Deidara, Naruto and Anko." She countered and turned with her glass of red. "Sip?"

He did, his eyes on hers, as he nearly gagged. "Shit, I can't drink that."

Sakura moaned playfully. "_Mon dieu!_ Then I can never, _ever_ stay with you. You'll have to find another woman to make amazing, loving, eye-crossing love to!"

Sasuke became slightly serious before pulling her closer. "Sakura, don't you think it's time."

"Hm?" she asked, her sea-foam eyes wide and curious. "What time?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke hit a knee and looked up at her, his eyes serious and full of all his love. "Sakura…" he began before his eye began to twitch.

"Don't worry about them, Sasuke." She said offhandedly, "Ignore them for now."

Sure enough Anko, Temari, Hinata, and Shizune were peaking from behind the swinging door, intruding on the moment.

"Alright," he muttered. "Sakura Haruno, you stole my heart, and I know I'll never get it back. So marry me and end my suffering."

Sakura began to tear up, and she laughed nervously. "Sasuke…why are you so perfect for me?"

He smirked then and stood up before pulling her close. "I can't answer that, but maybe I am just perfect?"

"Oh ha, ha."

They kissed fiercely then, and the oohs and awes from the corner did nothing to ruin the moment for them. Well…maybe just a _little_.

"Would you get the hell out of here!?"

"Sasuke," the rosette interrupted as she pulled the Uchiha's face back towards her own. "I will marry you."

In a flash, Sasuke had plucked her off her feet to race them both up the stairs for some highly overdue love making, ignoring the arguments and laughter downstairs.


End file.
